Breakfast Club Horror Story Tales
by Oskrdans28001
Summary: A Cierta camarera de un bar/restaurant llamado Breakfast Club le tocara oír las trágicas historias de las vidas de 4 personas, que hicieron algo que desearían jamas haber hecho, la historia dicha desde el punto de vista del asesino a la pobre chica pelirroja que se vera obligada a oírlas...¡Capitulo Final Subido!
1. La Obsesión es Ciega

Breakfast Club Horror Story:

**DISCLAIMER: Total Drama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivo creadores:**

**ADVERTENCIA:Este Fic contiene violencia y temas sexuales, asi que si no quiere leerlo, existe la opcion de ir a la ventana anterior.**

Capitulo 1:El amor es ciego, la obsesión es sorda, ciega y muda:  
Sierra POV

Miraba la mañana, bueno, madrugada, estaba nevando, apenas habian autos en la calle, claro, a las 3:12 a.m. dudo que alguien se quiera aparecer, aun me siento deprimida por lo que me paso este dia, logre ver un bar a la distancia, se llamaba The Breakfast Club, curioso ya que seguia abierto, pero vacio, y aparentaba que iban a cerrar muy pronto, no tenia donde ir, me sentia culpable por lo que hice, rapidamente corri a la puerta, y vi a una chica de cabello rojo con un uniforme de mesera, se veia asustada, pero, pensandolo bien, ¿quien vendria a esta hora que no fuera un asesino o un violador? Y pensandolo bien, yo era ambas cosas, me siento terrible, debo desahogarme con alguien, así que, sin pensarlo 2 veces llame a la chica...como decia su tarjeta en su uniforme...Zoey, si, eso, llame a Zoey, le contaria mi historia, de todos modos debia decirselo a alguien,

-Hola, como estas-le pregunte, si, lo se, pesima forma de romper el hielo, pero ¿que mas da?, ella me vio nerviosa, no parecía hablar mucho con personas, y su jefe la miro con una mirada de "si no charlas con ella te despido, necesitamos clientes perdedora", ella se veia insegura, al menos parecía buena confidente,

-...Em, bien, ¿y tu?-me respondio nerviosa

-tienes tiempo para contarte algo-le dije bruscamente, no aguantaba mas, debia contarselo a alguien

-...bueno, de acuerdo-me dijo, me alegre que no me tachara de loca, se sento junto a mi alrededor de una mes

-Antes me debes prometer que no le contaras esto a nadie-Le dije seria, no queria que nadie lo supiera, ella asintio algo insegura, pero decidi contarle todo lo ocurrido, se veia confiable, sus manos temblaban, yo empeze a recordarlo todo lo ocurrido hace dos dias...

Habia amanecido como un dia comun y corriente, yo rapidamente fui a la universidad, como todos los dias, queria estudiar periodismo, ya que me encantaba escribir, supongo que todos los blogs de mis series favoritas que cree me influyeron a elegir esta carrera, cuando no tenia clases, iba a la tienda de electronica, alli trabajaban a medio tiempo un par de chicos, uno moreno, pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color, se llamaba Noah, era algo odioso, pero lo conozco solo por el otro chico...uno un poco mas bajito, pelo color cafe, ojos aquamarina, piel crema, su nombre...Cody, solia llamarlo Codykins de cariño, desde que lo vi la primera vez que fui a comprar una laptop a los 16 años, me enamore a primera vista de el, solia espiarlo todo el dia, le gustaba una chica gotica llamada Gwen, yo empece a ser su amiga como a los 17, pero seguia espiandolo, recuerdo cuando Cody le llevo un ramo de rosas a la casa de Gwen, se veia tan tierno...¿y que hizo Gwen? Las quemo y se las tiro aun en llamas al pobre Cody en la cara, queria arrancarle los ojos a esa perra con mis propias manos, no sabe la suerte que tiene, yo queria haber sido Gwen en ese momento, para demostrale todo lo que lo amaba...y 2 años despues, a los 19, seguia enamorada de aquel chico que se llamaba Cody Emmet Anderson, apuesto a que Gwen no se sabia siquiera su nombre, en fin, soliamos ir a la tienda de electronica el, Noah y yo, solia mostrarme los ingeniosos aparatos que modificaba junto a Noah, hace un par de dias me invito a su casa, yo me emocione demasiado ese dia, Noah me dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica, pero yo ninguna vez supe quien era

-de acuerdo Cody-le dije, debia mantener la compostura, el sabia que yo tenia un enamoramiento con el, así que no debia comportarme como una demente obsesionada con un geek experto en electronica, aunque tecnicamente, lo era.

Camine a la casa de cody, tenia 2 pisos, el me abrio la puerta, tenia una camiseta azul ese dia, se veia tan tierno, el estar en su casa me tenia entusiasmada, era obvio que notaba lo nerviosa que estaba, afortunadamente no estaba Noah, no es que lo odiara, pero solia fastidiarme haciendo aun mas obvio mi enamoramiento por el, que, si era algo obvio de todos modos; pase a la sala de estar, empezamos a ver una pelicula, todo era tan romantico,

-¿como sabias que era mi pelicula favorita?-le pregunte por razones obvias,

-vamos Sierra, eres mi mejor amiga, como no voy a saber cual es tu pelicula favorita-me respondio, yo solo suspire; Los primerios dias en los que lo conocia, el me evitaba, se escondía de mi, debia mantener nuestra amistad como estaba, aunque yo quisiera ser mas que "amigos", pero en ese momento, no pensaba en ser su amiga, mi amor por el era demasiado grande, así que fui a la cocina a traerle unos refrescos mientras veiamos la pelicula, soliamos ver muchas peliculas juntos, solo que en la tienda de electronica, nunca en su casa, el estar aquí me hacia pensar ciertas cosas, recorde que le compre a un tipo, Duncan, el me vendió una droga que podia hacer dormir a cualquiera en segundos, dude un par de veces en lo que iba a hacer, pero lo hice: verti el polvo en su bebida, bati un par de veces el vaso, y se lo di, apenas lo bebio, cayo dormido, mis impulsos me decian que hiciera lo que tanto deseaba hacer, pero mi mente intentaba controlarlos, pero...se veia tan tierno, tan vulnerable, tan...¿violable?, pensé, no Sierra, eres su amiga, eso y nada mas, las amigas no hacen eso, pero fue inútil, lo lleve a su cama en mis brazos, siempre fue muy ligero, lo desvestí de la camiseta azul que llevaba, sus pantalones cafés, fue cuando empezó a despertarse, afortunadamente había amarrado sus brazon a la cama, podia ver lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, me sentia culpable, y aun así no pude detenerme...habia violado a lo que minutos antes era "mi mejor amigo"; Lo solte a la mañana siguiente, sus padres no estaban en su casa, el me dijo que irian a un viaje de negocio por una semana, el se quedo en la cama, mientras yo salia lo mas normal posible. Ese mismo dia, lo vi en la tienda de electronica, pero la sonrisa que inundaba sus ojos se había desvanecido, no vi a Noah por la tienda, no estaba segura donde estaba, pero igual fui a ver a Cody, pensando ingenuamente que olvidaría lo que paso ayer,

-Hola Cody, ¿donde esta Noah?-pregunte, alegre, el no me respondio, ni siquiera quizo mirarme, solo se fue subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, yo lo seguí preocupada,

-Cody…te estoy hablando-le dije esperando respuestas, no la encontré…

-CODY HABLAME-Le grite en ese momento, esperando lo peor, Cody intento tirarse por la ventana...corri y logre sostenerlo a tiempo

-Dejame Sierra, no tienes idea de lo que me hiciste, ¿y aun así quieres que sigamos como si nada?, solo dejame morir en tranquilidad, crei que eramos amigos Sierra, no crei...que fueras capaz de algo así...¡TE ODIO SIERRA, ARRUINASTE NUESTRA AMISTAD, ARRUINASTE MI VIDA, TE ODIO, TE ODIO TANTO!-Me grito mientras aun lo sostenia en mis brazos, me sentí llena de ira, la ventana seguia abierta, no soportaba que me dijera eso, yo hice todo eso porque lo amaba, no era una violadora, solo estaba enamorada de el, ¿porque no lo entendia?, mi mente no estaba clara en ese momento, lo tome de los hombros, mirandolo cara a cara,-¿Quieres morir Cody-kins?...dejame hacerte el favor-decia sujetandolo de los brazos, arrastrandolo al tercer piso, abri la ventana, ignore las suplicas que me decía, cuando oi una voz desde el primer piso gritando,-Oye Codester, ¿sigues ahí?, ¿puedo pasar a ver una de zombis contigo?-...dijo la chica de forma enamoradiza...era la chica gotica que lo había rechazado años atras...en ese momento lo comprendi todo, por eso se siente tan culpable, yo me sentia devastada, Cody me odiaba, yo lo amaba aun, pero estaba segada por la ira, en la ventana del tercer piso, lo sostenia de los brazos,y lo deje caer desde la ventana, solo pude oir el ruido al chocar en un coche, y los gritos de Gwen al salir corriendo, espero que este feliz con su "noviecita gotica"...enterrada en una tumba. Yo me hice la inocente, Cody estaba herido...pero desgraciadamente, vivo, aun seguia en el hospital, lo que Cody no sabia es que Gwen solo sale con el por que su ex-novio, Duncan, fue asesinado semanas atras, por lo que fui hacia la casa de Gwen con un cuchillo en mano, y tan solo abrio la puerta, se lo clave en el pecho, justo en el área del corazón...asi sentiria lo que senti todos estos años por su culpa, solo pude sentir la sangre correr por su cuerpo, yo me fui con su cadaver antes de que alguien me viera, y fui corriendo al hospital...el doctor me dijo que había sido una fuerte caida, y por caer en su nuca, le había afectado su columna vertebral...por lo que seria suerte si terminaba paralitico, yo empecé a llorar, puse mi rostro en el cuerpo del inconsciente Cody, yo seguía amándolo, no puedo creer que mis impulsos me llevaran a esto, al caer la noche, seguía ahí, con el, su fragil cuerpo seguía sin rastro alguno de conciencia, estaba conectado a un respirador, "seria suerte si terminaba paralitico", esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, no pienso en un Cody paralitico, el siempre fue alegre, le gustaba correr, andar al aire libre, caminar, construir extraños artefactos con sus manos...su vida seria una total pesadilla,-Esto lo hago por ti Cody...lo siento...-le susurre al oido, mientras los doctores se encontraban afuera, aumente el nivel de una maquina que le suministraba un calmante a Cody, lo suficiente para que su sueño no terminara nunca,-...tanto por arruinarte la vida-le termine la oración, de nuevo en el oído, mientras este dormía plácidamente, se veía feliz, así quería verlo yo, durmiendo plácida y alegremente...aunque fuera para siempre...

Al terminar de contar mi historia, la pelirroja me veía consternada, no me sorprendia, pues acababa de revelarle el mas oscuro secreto que he guardado alguna vez, sin embargo, no me juzgo, no me miro como si fuera un monstruo, a pesar de que lo era,-si quieres vuelves mañana, a la misma hora...-me dijo, yo asentí, ¿quien estaria tan solitario para querer a una violadora/asesina de amiga?, la verdad, no lo se, pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, así que acepte volver, me despedi cordialmente, a veces parezco inmutable, ya que aparente no estar consternada por mis propios asesinatos, pero en el fondo...me siento demasiado culpable, por eso necesito a alguien que entienda, o al menos escuche, estaba enamorada, el amor es ciego, pero...yo llegue a un limite, estaba obsesionada con Cody, no lo note antes, pero ahora que veo la gravedad de mis actor, entiendo por lo que estaba pasando, me decía que estaba enamorada, pero no era asi, estaba obsesionada, volvi a mi casa, tome un cuchillo que tenia en mi casa, lo pensé 2 veces, ¿acaso suicidarme haría que Cody volviera? ¿resolveria algo con eso?, decidi no hacerlo, simplemente decidi cargar con la culpa, la culpa que tendría que soportar toda mi vida…jamás espere que terminara asi Cody…lo siento…

**Y Bien? que les parecio? dejen Reviews, siguiente episodio, Noah P.O.V., cada episodio transcurre en un dia distinto, y todos seran estilo flashback, asi que, bueno, dejen reviews!**


	2. El Pez Equivocado

Breakfast Club Horror Story

Capitulo 2: Mirando al pez equivocado...

Aqui esta el episodio 2 de mi fic, gracias por el par de reviews que me dieron, me dieron ganas de seguir el fic que originalmente iba a ser un One-Shot, bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, este episodio sera sobre Noah, pero a diferencia del anterior, este sera con Multiples P.O.V.

Disclaimer: Como todos saben, Total Drama no me pertenece, sino saldria del anonimato y me bañaria en dinero...

Zoey P.O.V.

3:18 a.m., Sierra aun no ha llegado, espero que no haya decidido suicidarse o algo por el estilo, mi odioso jefe me seguía mirando con algo de enojo, ese idiota de Hatchet se cree superior a mi, pero simplemente soy una camarera, no soy nadie para reclamarle nada, finalmente, vi una figura abrir la puerta...No era Sierra, era un chico moreno, con chaleco rojo, pelo café, ojos del mismo color, tenia una mirada aburrida, desde ayer no han venido muchos clientes, hice lo mismo de ayer, fui a atenderlo, tenia un raro Deja-Vu por lo ocurrido ayer, Sierra y yo tensamos una conexión, nuestra historia era parecida, pero yo no me atrevería a contarle la mía, el chico se sentó en una mesa solitaria, a leer un libro, no me acerque, debía esperar a Sierra, pero debido a las miradas acosadoras de Hatchet, tuve que ir y preguntarle que iba a ordenar...

-Bienvenidos al Breakfast Club, ¿que desea ordenar?-pregunte con falso entusiasmo, el chico solo me miro con una ceja levantada..

-...Breakfast Club, ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para comer un desayuno?, además, este lugar es tan limpio como un baño comunitario en un metro...además, el menú ofrece la mas alta gama de mediocridad en lo que a comida se trata, así que solo traigame un poco de agua, si es potable, no quiero tener Colera para cuando amanezca-

-Ehm...de acuerdo señor...-dije con un tono de molestia, ¿cual es su problema? Ni siquiera oí un 'por favor' o algo por el estilo, su tono engreído me daba nauseas, pero su piel morena, contextura delgada, y ojos oscuros me recordaban algo a mi ex-novio, fui por su condenada agua, y me senté al lado de el...

-¿Hola, como estas?-pregunte siguiendo el ejemplo de Sierra, el chico solo me miro extrañado, parecía incomodo, no quería hablar con nadie, después de un largo silencio, intento pronunciar un par de palabras...

Noah P.O.V.

Mierda, que le importa a esa teñida como estoy, parece no haber socializado con un humano desde hace decadas...

-¿Yo? ¡Fantástico! Digamos que me acabo de enterar de que mi amigo murió en un hospital porque un idiota no controlo la cantidad de calmantes que le inyectaban, además, para colmo, gracias a cierta persona mi vida se arrui...no tengo que decirte esto, eres solo una simple camarera-le dije de manera sarcástica, la chica me miro con odio, pero no se fue, se quedo sentada, yo me asombre, todos se marchaban cuando hacia comentarios así. Ella era 'inmune' a eso...

-Vamos Noah, dime, digamos que he escuchado cosas así antes...-me dijo la pelirroja, ¿como sabia mi nombre? Era obvio que no tenia vida social, pero ya que, ¿acaso tenia algo que perder? Ya perdí a mi amiga, mi cordura, mi vida en si, todo por ese maldito de Justin

-Cuando quieras salir corriendo por la puerta gritando, solo dime-le dije, sabiendo bien lo que iba a decir

-No saldré corriendo Noah, por cierto, soy Zoey, mucho gusto-dijo la tal Zoey, me importaba un pepino como se llamase, solo esperaba que al contarle la historia, saliera corriendo asustada...

-Arg, mucho dis... mucho gusto estrechando su mano-, si quieres saber que me paso, solo quedate sentada que sera una larga historia...desde hace varias semanas yo estaba con mi mejor amiga...llamada Isabella, todos la llamaban Izzy, era pelirroja, ojos verdes, cada día con ella era una aventura tediosa, escandalosa...pero una aventura en fin, yo la amaba, pero ella era novia de un chico con el cerebro del tamaño de un grano de arroz, no sabia porque era su novio ese tal Justin, solía hervir de furia al verla con el, aun cuando le decía que el salia con Heather a sus espaldas, ella no me escuchaba, siempre me vio como su mejor amigo, eso me gustaba, ser su amigo incondicional, pero a la vez quería ser mas que eso...fui ese día a su apartamento, solía vivir ahí también su novio, ya que era un perdedor que no podía cuidarse solo, pero afortunadamente no estaba en casa...

-¡Hola Noah! ¡Adivina quien saco el tiburón del refrigerador!-yo solo rei al ver como tenia un enorme pez que habíamos pescado hace días, yo apestaba en eso, pero ella era muy buena pescando...

-Supongo que a Steven no le gusto estar 6 días a una temperatura de 8 grados bajo cero, y entonces, ¿que harás con el?-pregunte divertido, Izzy solo me miro pensativa, salto para colgarse de una lampara del techo, y me miro divertida

-Podríamos hacer un...¡SOMBRERO DE PIEL DE TIBURON!-Dijo cayendo en frente de mi con un salto mortal, yo solo rodé los ojos, me daba gracia las ocurrencias de mi loca amiga pelirroja, tenia que ir a trabajar en unos minutos, pero lo ignore solo por pasar mas tiempo con ella, ella tomo un cuchillo, un kit para cocer, y otras cosas extrañas, nos pusimos en la sala para intentar hacer un sombrero de tiburón, en realidad, lo hicimos, pero quedo patético, aun así a Izzy le encanto...

-¡Vaya vaya! Steven fue muy útil después de todo, aquí esta, un sombrero de piel de tiburón marca Nizzy, buen trabajo Noah, podríamos hacer de esto una empresa importante...-dijo mi loquita amiga poniéndose el sombrero

-Si, porque lo que todos necesitan para mejorar su vida es un sombrero hecho de piel de un tiburón viejo y putrefacto llamado Steven-le dije de manera sarcástica, pero amigable, ella rio por el comentario, hasta que los dos volteamos por el sonido de una puerta...era el mismísimo rey de Roma, Justin entro tirando la puerta de un golpe y pateando un armario al entrar, yo lo mire con odio, solían darle esos berrinches clásicos de niños malcriados como el...

-Hey Justin, mira lo que Noah y yo te hicimos de regalo-dijo Izzy corriendo hacia el y poniendole el sombrero de tiburón, yo reí un poco por el sombrero y como Justin se veía mas patético de lo usual, Izzy se veía feliz, eso me alegraba, aun cuando estaba con aquel tarado...

-¡Izzy, dejame en paz! No he tenido un buen día, y lo único que me lo arruinaría mas es que tu y la rata de biblioteca se pongan a crear estupideces en mi apartamento-

-MI amigo Noah y yo no hacemos estupideces...¡HACEMOS SOMBREROS!-Dijo ella aun alegre, yo hervía de furia, ¿como podía tratarla así aun cuando se preocupaba tanto por el...

-Izzy, sabes que no me gusta que la rata de biblioteca este contigo, y menos en nuestro apartamento...-dijo el modelo con tono comprensivo, yo no podía aguantar mas, quería darle un puñetazo en su cara de modelo, pero Izzy no me lo perdonaría...

-¿Si esta conmigo cual es el problema? Al menos paso mas tiempo con ella que tu, que siempre estas ocupado con tus cosas de modelos en vez de prestarle atención a la chica mas maravillosa del mundo-le dije en cara, el solo se acerco a mi, dándome un fuerte puñetazo en mi nariz, yo caí al piso, no era muy fuerte que digamos, pero Izzy detuvo su brazo antes de que me diera un segundo golpe...

-¡Deja en paz a mi amigo Noah, Justin, el no hace nada malo!-dijo Izzy enojada, yo me alegre por un segundo, al ver como Justin era sujetado por Izzy, que lo llevaba hacia la puerta...

-Izzy, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Noah esta estropeando nuestra relación, ¿que no lo ves?-¡Arg! ¿Como puede decir eso? El la esta estropeando, no yo, el...

-Justin, quizá necesitemos algo de tiempo, no me gusta que insultes a mi amigo Noah, así que, si me necesitas, no me busques, estaré con mis dos mejores amigos...Steven y Noah-la pelirroja le cerro la puerta en la cara al modelito de pasarelas, yo me alegre bastante, aunque ella se veía triste, no tenia su expresión hiper-activa que me gustaba/irritaba tanto, sino una mas melancólica...

-¿Izzy hacer lo correcto?-pregunto Izzy en tercera persona, algo que me parecía muy tierno

-Izzy debe considerar que Justin lastima mucho a Izzy, además, Izzy puede buscar algo mejor, alguien que no la lastime, alguien que siempre la apoye...-dije tratando de consolarla, ella me miro con algo mas de alegria, y nos pusimos de nuevo a hacer ese sombrero de piel de tiburón que Justin había tirado al piso momentos antes, y que había dañado un poco...

-Izzy, que te parece si vamos a comer algo, tal vez te haga sentir mejor-le dije simpáticamente, ella acepto, fuimos a comer algo ese día, acordamos vernos el día siguiente, pero no la encontré, decidí faltar de nuevo al trabajo para ir a verla en su apartamento, toque la puerta un par de veces, pero nada...intente romper la puerta...pero no era muy atlético que digamos, así que no pude hacer nada, recorde el viejo truco del gancho-llave, y pude entrar, apenas entre, oí un par de gritos y gemidos, mas una pistola en el suelo de la habitación, no vi sangre, estaba temblando de miedo, así que la tome por si acaso, y fui a revisar al cuarto de Izzy...ahí vi al maldito sujetando a Izzy, que estaba desnuda, y besando obligatoriamente a Justin, que tenia otra pistola, y apuntaba a la cabeza de Izzy, mi corazón se detuvo, yo no sabia que hacer, en este momento podía salvar a Izzy...o mi presencia haría que Justin la matase...

-Noah...vete-dijo Izzy asustada, mientras Justin la manoseaba, no parecía notar mi presencia, así que tome la pistola que tome momentos atrás, y apunte a la espalda del chico...pero no podía disparar, si lo hacia, Izzy moriría también, debido a la posición de ambos, ya que Justin la acorralaba por la espalda, me moví silenciosamente por la habitación, hasta estar mas cerca de Justin, pero el modelo se dio cuenta, y volteo con Izzy agarrada del cuello

-¡Sueltala maldito!-grite asustado

-¿O que? Si me tocas un pelo Izzy caera muerta, así que, largate de una vez o la mato, de acuerdo...-dijo el maldito, yo no podía disparar, estaba aterrorizado, me quede pensando ahí parado, no sabia que hacer...

-Noah, vete, estaré bien...-desperté de mi trance al ver que Izzy me dijo esas 4 palabras que decidirían si vivía o no, yo solo asentí preocupado, pero no me moví, sabia que Justin podía matarla, así que me quede en el mismo sitio, esperando que Justin se moviera, un momento de nervios, al idiota se le cayo la pistola, yo aproveche de disparar a su cabeza...pero el maldito movió a Izzy en frente de el, y la bala atravezo ambos cuerpos, yo caí sobre mis rodillas destrozado, no podía creerlo, debí escuchar a Izzy, estaría herida...pero viva. No podía creer lo que veía, yo mate a Izzy, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, todo por un maldito error por el maldito novio de Izzy, oí un par de sirenas de policía, quizá un vecino oyó los disparos y llamo a la policía, yo me quede estático, mis lágrimas caían junto a la sangre derramada, mi vida había perdido sentido, los policías me habían detenido, pero gracias a Courtney, que alego que yo y Izzy eramos las víctimas gracias a un chico llamado Owen que había oído los gritos antes de que llegara, y me defendió como testigo, pude salir de ahí el mismo día en el que entre, fui al funeral de Izzy, no pude evitar sentirme culpable, tome el sombrero que Izzy y yo habíamos creado días atrás, y lo puse junto a la tumba de Izzy, solté unas lágrimas mas antes de dejarme caer en el piso...devastado, me fui del funeral a las 11 p.m., luego, me lleve el sombrero de Izzy, era lo ultimo que me quedaba de ella, la amaba...lastima que no lo confesé antes, ya no tenia sentido trabajar, me entere luego de que Cody había muerto también, pero el culpable no había sido encontrado...al menos algo me hizo sentir mejor: El bastardo de Justin estaba muerto también...pero preferiría que el estuviera vivo...a que Izzy siga muerta...-mire los ojos de Zoey, ella me abrazo con compasión, no hice comentarios luego de eso, me había puesto bastante deprimido luego de la historia, en ese momento llego mi amiga Sierra, disculpándose con Zoey por llegar tarde, yo le conté luego la historia a ella, ya que también eran amigas después de todo, acordamos vernos mañana también, espere que Zoey guardara mi secreto, tome mi vaso de agua, y camine hacia fuera del bar...mientras un montón de recuerdos me hacían sentirme culpable, yo intentaba no culparme a mi mismo, pero era imposible, en cierta forma, si hubiera confesado lo que siento antes..._esto jamas hubiera pasado..._

Y Bien, que tal el episodio, debo admitir que este episodio me deprimió un poco, es bastante triste en mi opinión, pero me esforcé bastante en hacerlo, así que...bueno dejen reviews, me quedan por hacer como 3 episodios, creo que terminare la historia a finales de marzo, ya que este episodio lo tenia planeado antes que el anterior, pero aquel me pareció mejor para empezar.

En este no apareció mucho Sierra, pero se compensara mas en el anterior, quería darle protagonismo a la historia de Noah, me falta algo por decir? Ah dejen reviews, me animan a escribir y publicar, le sigue un nuevo P.O.V., pero decidí dejarlo como una sorpresa...


	3. La Lengua del Camaleon

Breakfast Club Horror Story

Capitulo 3: La Lengua del Camaleón...

Bueno, aquí esta el episodio 3 de mi fic, gracias a los que dejaron reviews, de nuevo, múltiples P.O.V., admito que soy fanático de los fics de terror, y quize hacer uno con los personajes menos usados de Total Drama (por eso use a Noah y Sierra, y omití a Duncan o a Gwen en papeles importantes, siendo sincero, hay demasiados fics de Duncan, Gwen y Courtney y pocos de Sierra o Noah), me encanta el estilo flashback, y por eso todos los episodios (excepto el ultimo, que sera mucho mas largo y con trama especial) serán así, además, todos los personajes tienen de 19 a 21 años, por lo que no estarán en la preparatoria sino en la universidad, por eso la mayoría tiene empleos a medio tiempo...

Debo decir que voy a publicar otra historia de terror de Total Drama llamada "El Crucero" en un futuro, sera un One-Shot extremadamente largo, o un Bi-Shot o Tri-Shot (no se si exista esa palabra pero bueno) se tratara mas o menos de como el chico de cuerpo metálico, mas otro con un destino similar, se vengaran de todos sus ex-compañeros y Chris...en un Crucero...

Ah y una pequeña aclaratoria a Gremlin Oswald...Soy bueno, no buena, pero bueno, me alegra que este haciendo bien el carácter de los personajes, al principio pensé que estaban algo fuera de personaje, pero bueno, ya termine la nota de autor mas larga que he puesto al inicio de un capitulo...he aquí el episodio...

Zoey P.O.V.

Otro día, otra velada trabajando, me quede hasta tarde de nuevo, ya no me molestaba, me quede de nuevo hasta mas de las 3:30 a.m., yo casi no tenia vida social, espere a Sierra, que si llego a tiempo, sin embargo Noah no pudo venir, Sierra estaba mas alegre desde aquella noche que la conocí, pero seguí guardando mi secreto, no estaba segura si debía contárselo a alguien, pude ver a una chica bajita, piel pálida, cabello rubio extremadamente claro, tenia un extraño paquete en mano, algo pequeño, como del tamaño de un chihuahua, la chica me daba algo de miedo, pero debido a lo que me ha pasado los últimos días, ya no le hago caso a esa sensación, han pasado algunos días desde que no veo a Sierra y a Noah, me pregunto si estarán bien, es increíble que mis únicos amigos sean una violadora obsesiva, y un casi-héroe trágico que mato a su propia enamorada para, irónicamente, intentar salvarla, camine hacia allá para decir la frase que mas odio en toda mi existencia...

-¡Bienvenidos al Breakfast Club! ¿Que desea ordenar?-pregunte de manera algo hipócrita, pero la chica no respondía, tenia los ojos cerrados, usaba ropa algo rara, el chef me decía que si entraban hippies a la tienda, usara el bate, pero jamas golpearía a alguien solo por su modo de ser...

-¡Bienvenidos al Breakfast Club! ¿Que desea ordenar?-pregunte de nuevo, esperando que me respondiera la rara chica...

Dawn P.O.V.

Podía sentir su aura agitada, nerviosa, tenia un secreto muy oscuro en ella, el cual la atormentaba, pero no podía ingresar a el, el resto de su aura era de un color celeste inocencia, con un toque de vinotinto...

-¿Ehm...Zoey, no tienen un alimento sin carne?-pregunte al ver que el macabro menú, bistec de carne, hamburguesas a la parrilla, no podía traicionar a mis amigos, no podía romper mi código moral...por segunda vez, siempre me había dicho a mi misma que si era buena con los demás, me pasarían cosas buenas...pero era mentira, solo me han pasado desgracias, vi la cara de la chica, obviamente todo era carne o licor, y el licor es un producto enfermizo de los enemigos de la madre naturaleza, así que nunca he bebido licor...

Zoey P.O.V.

-Lo siento...señorita, no tenemos ensaladas en el menú-dije algo incomoda, ella me veía de manera extraña, no llevaba mi identificación y aun supo mi nombre, era algo rara, intente irme pero el chef no dejaría de mirarme si no le servía algo comestible a la chica,-Pero, el plato de sopa a la Hatchet no tiene carne, si quieres puedo servirte un plato,-le mentí, ella me miro con desaprobación, siempre fui mala mintiendo

-¿Quieres contarme algo, algún secreto en especial del que no quieres hablar?-dijo la rubia, ¿como sabia que tenia secreto si nunca la he visto antes? Yo me senté a su lado, no se lo contaría, solo charlaría con ella, estaba sola, como en los viejos tiempos, ella me miraba melancólica, parecía estar angustiada por algo...

Dawn P.O.V.

-...¿O si quieres te puedo contar una historia yo?-dije con expresión triste, quizá deba romper yo el muro para llegar a ese cuarto, si yo hablaba, ella también, ella solo asentio, yo sostenía mi caja con ira, ya que tenia algo de aquel asqueroso ser que perturbo mi alma desde que lo conocí...pero aun así confié, lo que llevo a mi desgracia...

-¿Segura? Espero que no pienses que estoy loca, o algo parecido-dije tratando de hacerla sentir mejor

-Segura, esta ultima semana ha sido algo loca, no creo que otra historia me haga daño-¿Otra historia? ¿Se refiere a la suya o a la de alguien mas? Creo que ambas cosas

-Bueno, hace algunos años, yo seguía en la preparatoria, un lugar donde no conocí a muchas personas, solo uno de ellos, Beverly, era mi mejor y unico amigo, tenia gustos algo mecanizados para los mios, pero de alguna manera combinábamos, no hablaba mucho, pero su aura lo decía todo, era alguien tranquilo, confiable y amable...era, una mañana, lo encontré muerto en el sótano de la preparatoria, tenia 2 agujeros de bala en la frente, me había quedado sin mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, apenas llegue a casa, rompí a llorar, pase varios días en casa, no hablaba con nadie, nadie sabia quien lo había matado, pasaron los días, esos días se convirtieron en meses, mis padres decidieron pagarle a un tutor y estudiar en casa, nunca salí de mi casa esos días, excepto cuando escapaba al bosque, el único lugar donde no hay balas irrumpiendo en las vidas de los seres vivos, donde nadie muere sin razón, y los que mueren solo dan vida a otros, como un pez salmón que alimenta a una familia de osos pardos, y el oso pardo muere para dar vida a la tierra que alimenta al pez salmón...todo era perfecto, un ciclo perfecto, me dispuse a meditar para estar en contacto con la madre tierra, pero un ruido en los arboles me saco de mi concentración...

-¿Hay alguien ahí? Pregunte tímida, sin embargo, no había nadie, yo intente seguir con mi meditación, pero empecé a recordar a B de nuevo, y un par de lágrimas saladas brotaron de mis ojos...

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto una voz nasal detrás de mi, yo salte del susto, al voltear, un chico de pelo rojo, ojos azul oscuro, y con camiseta blanca estaba parado observándome, yo lo había visto antes, en la preparatoria, era el típico chico rudo que todas adoraban, pensé que había sido trasladado a otra preparatoria cuando estaba saliendo con Lindsay, ya que nunca la volví a ver, pero aparentemente el había sido expulsado

-Hola...Scott-dije algo tímida, a lo que el sonrío seductoramente

-Exacto, ¿y tu preciosa eres...?-dijo Scott de modo seductor, yo temblé un poco cuando me hablo, pero igual trate de no olvidar mi nombre...

-Soy Dawn-

-Dawn...Atardecer...tienes un nombre hermoso Dawn-me dijo con una sonrisa, yo me sonroje un poco, luego observe que estaban empezando a formarse algunas nubes de lluvia, y al poco tiempo ya había empezado a llover...

-Deberíamos ir a un lugar mas seco, tengo una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí, si quieres vamos juntos, ¿te animas preciosa?-me dijo otra vez en tono seductor, yo asentí, y juntos fuimos a través del bosque y llegamos a una cabaña algo abandonada, el me ofreció una cerveza, pero yo, fiel a mis principios, la rechace, cosa que lo hizo enojar un poco, pero igual charlamos un rato sobre algunas cosas, aunque tomo empezó a formarse incomodo cuando lo vi pasarse de botellas

-Hey preciosa...¿tienes novio?-dijo algo ebrio, yo mire algo nerviosa, sabiendo a donde iba esta conversación...

-¿Ehm, no y tu?-estupida pregunta

-No, me canse de Lindsay...¿o era de Dakota? Ya lo olvide, sinceramente siempre me han gustado las rubias...-dijo acercandose a mi, peligrosamente cerca, ya que intento quitarme el sweater que llevaba, pero bloquee su mano rápidamente...

-Que pasa preciosa, ¿estas tensa?-pregunto el, yo me fui rápidamente cuando empezó a bajar a mi falda, su aura era totalmente oscura en ese momento, después corrí fuera de esa cabaña, no lo vi seguirme, apenas llegue a casa, me encerré en mi casa, ya no había nadie en quien confiar, el día siguiente, me entere de otra noticia aterradora: Mi hermana Bridgette había muerto violada y asesinada, murió por un corte de un cuchillo para picar, otra vez, nadie sabia quien era, yo tenia mi teoría, pero la descarte, solo estaba ebrio, nada mas...¿verdad? El no pudo ser, mis padres se deprimieron igual que yo, ¿por que a toda la gente que amaba le pasaban estas cosas? Pasaron algunos días, en uno de ellos, volvi al bosque, donde, apareció Scott otra vez...

-Mira preciosa, lo lamento por lo de aquella vez, se que no debí tratarte así, lo siento, prometo no volverlo a hacer-me dijo, parecía sincero, pero me costo aceptarlo, su aura estaba teñida un rosa enamoradizo, yo acepte, charlamos un rato, esa 'reconciliación' parecía haber creado un lazo de amistad con el, me ayudo a enfrentar las muertes de B y Bridgette, nos veíamos en el mismo sitio del bosque...pero, lo que parece agua clara también puede ser veneno...un día me invito a su casa, no esa sucia cabaña, una gran y limpia casa en el bosque, yo fui, ingenua de lo que iba a pasar...

-Es una hermosa casa...-dije alegre, el solo me miro complacido, me senté en el comedor, apenas se fue a su cuarto a buscar unas cosas, intente esperar quieta, pero mi curiosidad me venció e intente ver algunas habitaciones, decidí abrir una puerta que parecía un armario...no pude creer lo que vi...un par de cadaveres ya todo putrefactos, ambos de chicas rubias, estaban desnudas, amordazadas y parecían haber sido violadas ambas, cerré la puerta rápidamente, pero cuando voltee, Scott me había acorralado, sosteniendo el cuchillo que hace días había matado a mi hermana, yo respire agitada, aterrorizada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, me ato ambas manos sin poder resistirme, debí haberme dado cuenta antes, me llevo a su cuarto, ese lugar tenia numerosas cuerdas, en las cuales Scott me ato, rápidamente comenzó a desvestirme, numerosas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, ¿por que estas cosas me estaban pasando? Nunca hice nada malo, tenia mis principios, perdone a Scott luego de lo que intento hacer, pero igual me hizo esto, pasaron las horas, y Scott seguía teniendo sexo conmigo contra mi voluntad, cuando amaneció, decidió soltarme una mano, yo luego me desate por mi cuenta...

-No intentes escapar preciosa, sabes que me acostaria contigo aun si debo matarte para hacerlo, no lo haces nada mal...-me dijo en un tono siniestro, yo temblé cuando vi que tenia una pistola en la mano, me quede quieta para que no disparara

-S-Scott, ¿estas cansado?, p-por que quiero terminar l-lo que empezamos-mentí, sabia que debía quitarle el arma, aun si para eso debía volver a pasar por ese infierno, el me miro seductor, y me tiro de nuevo en la cama, antes de tirarse sobre mi, rápidamente intente tomar su arma, pero el la sujeto con fuerza, unos disparos habían sonado de aquella arma...habian herido a Scott en el brazo, yo corrí rápidamente saliendo por la puerta principal, oí unos disparos que casi me impactan, pero seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás, hasta llegar a casa...

No lo podía creer, mis padres habían salido a trabajar, y llegarían el siguiente día, no quería estar sola, había tomado el cuchillo de Scott cuando salí, pero el me podía encontrar y matar de todas formas, empecé a llorar con impotencia, oí la puerta sonar... afortunadamente era Mama y Papa, di un suspiro al oír sus voces¿les contaría lo que ocurrio? No me atreví, estaba demasiado avergonzada, apenas volví a mi habitación arranque todos los posters de greenpeace, tire varias peceras que tenia, dejando morir a mis amigos, seguí llorando desconsoladamente, lo peor de todo era que Scott seguía libre, no era su primera victima, quizá si la primera que seguía viva, pero...no la ultima, pase otros años en soledad, perdida en mi mente, mis padres me llevaron a un psiquiatra, nos mudamos a la ciudad luego intentaron llevarme a un internado, pero fingí estar normal para evitarlo, logre conseguir empleo en una tienda de comida rápida, aun seguía siendo vegetariana, y poco a poco volví a mis costumbres, pero algo rompio mis años de soledad, para remplazarlos por terror...Scott era el cajero de aquella tienda, mis ojos se llenaron de ira, terror, miedo, tantas emociones en mi aura me hacían pensar en lo impensable...pero intente calmarme, el noto mi presencia, y me ignoro en todas las horas de trabajo. El día siguiente, mis padres no volvieron del trabajo, espere lo peor...y así ocurrió...Mi padre murió de un disparo al salir de su oficina, y mi madre cuando iba de regreso a casa...ambos eran causados por un sospechoso desconocido, pero no tanto para mi, ahora estaba sola, pero no indefensa, un día era de noche, todos se habían ido del puesto, así que tome un trozo de un hongo alucinogeno que tenia en una maceta, y lo escondi en su comida, empezó a alucinar, por lo que el resto fue fácil, lo ate a una silla, no quería matarlo, tenia algo mejor en mente...

-¿Donde estoy? Preciosa, ¿volviste por mas?-me dijo con su odioso tono seductor, yo no le hice caso, estaba sorda de la ira, tome una navaja, y la clave en su lengua, vi algo de sangre brotar de ella, justo antes de jalar fuertemente, desgarrándola de su boca...así no podría engañarme mas, oí sus gemidos, ya no sentia lastima, tome un cuchillo de picar y marque la palabra "traidor" en su pecho, luego, al ver su sangre correr, faltaba lo mejor...tome el mismo cuchillo con el que había matado a mi hermana, y lo enterré en su espalda, ver toda la sangre brotar de su espalda era delicioso...su alma se había ido de su cuerpo, esboce una sonrisa sadica, el arruino mi vida, mato a mis padres, mi hermana, y ahora que lo pienso, quizá también a mi mejor amigo, pero tuve que pensarlo mejor...una chica morena llamada Katie junto con su amiga que trabajaba en el local habían entrado, parecían sus proximas víctimas, llamaron a la policía, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a un hombre poniendo esposas en mis manos, y el cuerpo de Scott en el suelo, yo sin embargo seguía sonriendo...me había vengado, finalmente me había vengado, pero desgraciadamente, ninguno creyó mi historia...

-Esa señorita agredió al Señor Scott Damien de manera inhumana justo antes de matarlo mi señoria...-decia el fiscal agresivamente, todos me veian como si fuera un monstruo, se habían olvidado del dolor que he pasado...

-Mi señoria, mi cliente aparentemente tiene serios problemas psicologicos, su estado mental ha estado grave por el reciente fallecimiento de sus padres, los actos que cometio no eran cometidos bajo su conciencia...-dijo mi abogado, ¿ahora yo estaba loca o algo así? Cuando pase al estrado, no respondi ninguna pregunta, fingí no estar ahí, quería estar con B, con Bridge, con mis padres, todos se fueron por Scott, solo quería que el pagara lo que hizo...quiza si existe el Karma después de todo, mi sonrisa fue vista por el jurado, que alego demencia, y me obligaron a permanecer meses en un hospital psiquiatrico, yo me hundía en mis pensamientos, no tenia nada que perder, apenas hace un día me soltaron de aquel deprimente lugar, no sabia donde ir, estaba sola en un mundo cruel, decidí retomar mis principios, claro, jamas tendría tanta fe como cuando tenia 16, pero tenia un objeto que me hacia reconfortare por lo que hice desde aquel día...-abri la caja, dejando ver un órgano en post-putrefacción,-Aun tengo su asquerosa lengua en mi caja, el se llevo mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos...pero al menos yo pude evitar que otra chica corriera la suerte,-vi a Zoey shoqueada, tenia miedo de que me criticara, su aura estaba azul oscuro, se veía preocupada, pero luego cambio su cara por una sincera sonrisa, y un aura mas alegre...

-Hiciste lo correcto Dawn...nadie merece sufrir lo mismo que tu...-dijo Zoey en forma simpática, yo solo suspire...

-Tal vez...pero matar a Scott no devolvió a Bridgette, ni a mama, ni papa, ni B, si lo hubiera sabido antes...desearía jamas haber salido al bosque ese día...-Zoey solo me abrazo amistosamente mientras una chica de cabello purpura y aura algo agitada, color violeta electrico, y un chico moreno, con aura color naval misterioso, se acercaron a ella con unos refrescos, el chico me dio un refresco, y le dio un abrazo a Zoey

-¿Quien es la rubia?-pregunto el moreno

-Se llama Dawn, quieren ir a comprar unas malteadas de fresa, yo invito Dawn, unete-Zoey me invito a ir con el resto de grupo, sonrei un poco, hace años que no tenia amigos, me fui con ambos, espero que ella me revele algún día su secreto, siento que se parece algo a mi secreto, pero siento mas dolor en su alma, intentare preguntarle luego, pero por el momento, tomare un descanso a la lastima y al dolor, y una oportunidad a la tranquilidad...

**Y Que tal estuvo? Bien, mal, terrible, increíble, patético, dejen reviews, el siguiente episodio es un P.O.V. Que ninguno esperara, dejen sus suposiciones, digan cual es su P.O.V. Favorito, recuerden, quedan 2 episodios mas, el ultimo lo dividiré en 2 partes, su nombre sera "Los Veo Alla", es bastante simbólico...**

**Para FanTD97, si daré a conocer la historia de Zoey, y se parece mucho a la de Sierra y a la de Dawn en varias cosas, pero sera en la parte 2 de "Los veo Alla"; y aun falta mucho para eso, tardare un poco en subir los últimos capitulos para dar algo de suspenso, además, quizá haga una secuela, pero vere como lo hago luego...**

**Debo admitir que este capitulo no tiene tanto suspenso, sino que es algo mas sádico que el anterior, pero el siguiente tendra el suspenso que siempre uso, se parecera mas al de Noah, ya que tendra trama parecida, pero no igual, Oskrdans28001 fuera!**


	4. Apuñalado Por La Espalda

Breakfast Club Horror Story

Capitulo 4: Apuñalado por la espalda...

Zoey P.O.V.

Pasaron un par de días desde que vi a mis "amigos", era curioso las amistades que había creado, apunte un par de notas en mi diario, que atesoro desde que tenia 16, incluso guardo en el aquel secreto que tanto me atormentaba, no se lo conté a Sierra, tampoco a Noah o a Dawn, solo lo sabia una persona: El chef, el robo mi diario un día que lo lleve al Breakfast's Club cuando estaba buscando empleo, después de leerlo me acepto, ¿increíble no? Aquel hombre que tanto odio sabia mi mas sagrado secreto, mi historia, mis momentos de discordia, pero al menos el había jurado jamas revelarlo, y yo confié en el...fui a mi trabajo, me monte en mi pequeño Toyota, y conduci a las 10:30 p.m., yo cubría el turno de la noche, mientras Beth cubría el del día, pasaron las horas, espere de nuevo ver a Sierra, Dawn y Noah, pero solo vi a un chico de pelo negro, ojos verdes, y camiseta con una mano plasmada en ella, además, traía una guitarra...yo me mantuve esperando a mis amigos, pero el chico no se iba, se volvieron las 3:12 am., el chico no se movía del asiento, yo estaba curiosa, ya conocí a 3 asesinos, nada podía ser peor que eso, fui hacia el chico, que seguía inmutado ante mi presencia, como siempre, dije la frase de la semana...

-Bienvenidos al Breakfast Club, ¿que desea ordenar?-pregunte alegre, como siempre fingía ser, el chico me miro con melancolía, y solo se quedo callado...

-Quiero morir...-dijo el chico de ojos verdes, yo lo mire algo shockeada, había visto a una violadora-obsesiva, un chico que intento salvar a su amada, y una asesina que buscaba venganza, pero jamas vi a alguien que me dijera eso la primera vez que lo vi, sentí curiosidad, me senté al lado de el, tratando de saber que tenia en su mente, vi un nombre en su guitarra...Gwen, algo romántico, pero creo saber el destino de la chica...

-¿Quieres hablar? No empieces con que tu historia es fuerte y que no te creeré, ya he visto demasiado este mes...-le dije en tono alegre, el me asintió...

Trent P.O.V.

-Trent, me llamo Trent-le dije aun triste, debí haber parado cuando pude, era demasiado fuerte mi dolor, y tome el camino equivocado...

-Zoey-me dijo ella, yo la mire algo cansada, por lo que dude si contarle mi larga historia...

-Su nombre era Gwen, era la chica mas perfecta que yo había conocido, empezamos a salir por unos días, tenia cabello azul y negro, ojos del mismo color, solía usar ropa gotica, a pesar de que era algo pesimista, en contraste a mi, eramos muy unidos, todo iba perfecto...hasta que un pequeño problema hizo que termináramos, ella empezó a salir con un chico punk llamado Duncan, yo me quede solo, no quería a nadie mas, a pesar de que chicas no me faltaban, la quería a ella, solo a ella, deje de salir a mis reuniones con mi banda, no hablaba con nadie, varias veces intente hablar con ella, pero ya no me dirigía la mirada, solo se la pasaba con Duncan, al poco tiempo, empecé a estar largos periodos de tiempo deprimido, casi no hacia nada, solo recordarla a ella...

Odiaba verla con Duncan, eso me hacia enfurecer, uno de esos días, decidí seguirlos para ver que hacían, si acaso Duncan estaba engañadola al igual que lo hizo con Courtney...pero, a veces la vida te da una sacudida de ironía, Duncan veía a Courney a espaldas de Gwen, no lo podía creer, era un perro, un maldito por engañar a ambas, quería que Gwen terminara con el, pero sabia que eso no iba a pasar, sabia que, si se lo decía, no confiaría en mi, cada día estaba mas deprimido, una noche salí de mi casa, sin darme cuenta fui caminado hacia la casa de Duncan, espere y espere a que el idiota saliera de su cita con Gwen, cuando volvió, clave un cuchillo en su pecho, quería que sintiera el dolor que el sintió...cayo muerto instantáneamente, el día siguiente, vi a Gwen en una plaza llorando desconsoladamente, me sentí algo culpable, pero era lo mejor, así podría volver conmigo...al menos eso creí, ya que un chico bajito, con cabello castaño llamado Cody fue rápidamente a consolarla, me sentí patético al verlo abrazando a Gwen...

Courtney vino a mi casa el día siguiente, estaba destrozada por la muerte de Duncan empezó a ser mi amiga desde que Duncan se enamoro de Gwen, y luego siguió siendolo cuando volvió con el, teníamos algo en común...el haber despechados por aquella persona que amábamos, solíamos hablar mucho tiempo juntos, pero yo siempre ame a Gwen, no podía remplazarla. Semanas después, Gwen fue asesinada, un cuchillo en el corazón, ¿irónico no? Para mi, triste, nadie sabe quien la asesino, pero debió ser por celos, le paso lo mismo que a Duncan, yo me sentí aun peor, un día, sin nada que perder, fui a mi casa, tome una cuerda que ate del techo, estaba esperando a que mi sufrimiento terminara, pero oí alguien afuera...

-Trent, soy Courtney...este, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?-me dijo desde fuera, yo me quede en silencio, y pensé...no podía herir a Courtney, sabia que era doloroso perder a alguien cercano, ambos lo sabíamos, y justo ahora menos quería hacerlo, abri la puerta, oculte todas las cosas, la deje pasar un rato a mi casa, intentando no parecer nervioso...

-Hola Courtney, ¿Que cuentas?-le dije intentando parecer relajado, pero en realidad estaba nervioso, fui a la cocina, y oculte el cuchillo con el que había matado a Duncan, Courtney pareció no notarlo...

-No mucho, lamento lo de Gwen, me preguntaba si...¿estas libre el resto del día?-yo sudaba un poco, estaba nervioso, solo negué con mi cabeza, ella se alegro de repente...

-Que bien, ¿me preguntaba si querias...ir hoy al cine conmigo?-yo le dije un inseguro "si" y fui con ella ese día, nada del otro mundo, pero estaba contenta...

Pero aun no podía olvidar a Gwen, Courtney siempre salia conmigo, yo solo lo hacia porque era mi amiga, al final, el tal Cody murió en un hospital, nadie sabe porque, pero algo me tomo por sorpresa...Alguien había proporcionado evidencia sobre el asesinato de Duncan, le dieron el cuchillo con el cual lo había asesinado, nadie sabia de eso, ¿como era posible?, estaba nervioso, sabia que me atraparían algún día, me llevarían a una celda, en la cual pasaría largos años, decidí abandonar mi casa, lo que abriría mas sospechas, pero igual lo hice, intente alquilar un apartamento, pero no tenia mucho dinero, fui al apartamento de Courtney un día, afortunadamente estaba ahí...

-Puedo quedarme a dormir...-le dije apenado, ella asintió alegre, acomode un sofá, e intente dormir en el, Courtney se levanto y me pidió que durmiera en la cama con ella, yo sonreí apenado, pero igual fui, no hicimos nada, solo era su amigo, solo dormi, sin saber que pasaría el día siguiente...

Cuando desperté, Courtney no estaba...

-debio haberse ido a trabajar-supuse en ese momento, empecé a revisar sus cosas, empecé a revisar algunas de sus cosas, y encontré cientas de fotos de ella y Duncan, me sentí mejor al saber que el tampoco podía herirla a ella nunca mas, salí del apartamento buscando algo que comer, fui un momento a revisar mi antigua casa, pero...estaba repleta de policías, yo me escondí, no quería parecer sospechoso, pero, por favor, ya deben saber que fui yo quien lo hizo, regrese al apartamento, estaba Courtney en el, que me miraba de manera seductora, tenia un hermoso vestido, yo me sonroje un poco, era un poco incomoda la situación...

-Vuelves pronto Trent, ¿por que estas tan agitado?-me dijo mientras recogía unas cosas de su maleta, yo note que estaba respirando de manera agitada, por lo que intente calmarme...

-Solo...he tenido un día agitado, solo eso...-pregunte apenado, ella solo dio un suspiro...

-Sabes Trent, aun estoy triste por la muerte de Duncan, pero...cuando estoy contigo, me siento...consolada, eso me hace feliz, ya que Duncan jamas me hubiera tratado así cuando aun estába vivo...-de dijo lo ultimo al oído, yo sentí un escalofrío de culpa, ella no se sentiria así si supiera que yo mate a su novio, ella me odiaría, no podía contárselo, desperté de mis pensamientos para mirarla a ella, me estaba desvistiendo lentamente...sentí un rubor en mis mejillas, no quería hacerlo, no quería traicionar a Gwen, aun así, todo paso muy rápido...la tarde había caído, Courtney y yo estábamos en su cama, esta vez, Courtney se quedo dormida, exhausta por el día que tuvo, me dijo que era fiscal en un caso, me levante silenciosamente de su cama, tuve curiosidad, después de todo, quería saber mas de su vida, tome su portafolios, y leí unos papeles...el resto me dejo pasmado...

Caso: Asesinato de Duncan Morgan

Fiscal en el caso: Courtney Holiday

Sospechoso principal: Trent Mugen

El resto era impresionante, Courtney se había ofrecido para investigar el caso, me había usado todo este tiempo, había averiguado el arma homicida, allano mi casa para buscar evidencia, incluso me acepto aquí quizá para investigar mas sobre mi, la vi levantarse, ella me vio leyendo sus papeles, su cara cambio por una de ira

-¡SUELTA ESO!-Grito Courtney con llamas en sus ojos, yo la mire desafiante...

-No Courtney, me traicionaste, había confiado en ti, tu estabas tratando de buscar motivos para arrestarme...-le dije tembloroso al ver que tomo un cuchillo de picar de su cocina...

-¿NECESITAS MAS MOTIVOS? ¡Mataste a Duncan maldito! Aun lo amaba, había empezado a salir conmigo otra vez, y lo mataste...-

-Salia a espaldas de Gwen, Courtney, también te engañaba a ti-le dije retrocediendo, ella me siguió, e intento clavarme el cuchillo, pero la detuve sosteniendo el filo de el...

-No me importa Trent, creí que eras un chico dulce, no un asesino-me decía presionando el cuchillo hacia mi cuello, pero yo intentaba detenerlo...-Trent, yo lo amaba, y tu lo mataste, esperaba que su muerte tuviera justicia, pero al parecer...yo tendré que responsabilizarme de darsela-dijo haciendo aun mas presión...el filo rozo mi cuello, pero logre empujarla hacia el piso, caí sobre ella...tome el cuchillo...y estaba bañado en sangre...no de mi mano...lo había clavado sin querer en su espalda, me sentí culpable, algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, había perdido a mi amada, y ahora a mi mejor amiga, salí por la escalera de incendios, la policía seguía rondando las calles, buscándome, no puedo creer que ahora soy pero que Duncan...un asesino, mi amiga me había traicionado, pero me lo merecía, me merecía eso y mas, pero solo lo hice por el dolor, el dolor que siento al saber que la persona que amas ya no esta, y que cuando confías en alguien mas...seras **apuñalado por la espalda**...-termine de contarle la historia, me pare de allí con mi guitarra, y camine hacia afuera, pero oí una voz detrás de mi...

-¿Quieres volver mañana? De todos modos no tienes a donde ir?-me dijo amistosamente, voltee, y era Zoey, yo asentí, y camine hacia afuera, donde vería adonde podría dormir, en esta fría noche de invierno...

**¿Y Bien? Como estuvo, mal, horrible, bueno, terrible... pero bueno, el siguiente episodio es el final, tardare mas o menos como 1 semana en escribirlo, como ya saben, probablemente estara el P.O.V. De Zoey...dejen reviews y subire el episodio lo mas rápido posible, sino, no lo subo (nah, mentira), pero dejen reviews, realmente me inspiran, Oskrdans28001 fuera!**


	5. Mi Ultima Confesion Parte I

Breakfast Club Horror Story

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el episodio de la historia de Zoey, esta en 2 partes, esta es un poco corta, ya que la siguiente lo complementa, este es el penúltimo episodio que subiré, así que, dejen reviews, ya que me animan a escribir...**

Capitulo 5: Mi Ultima Confesion...Parte I

Noah P.O.V.

Mi noche había sido normal, pensé 2 veces antes de ir a aquel extraño bar llamado The Breakfast Club, aparentemente, el dueño estaba drogado al crear el nombre, pero eso ya no importa, sentía curiosidad, ¿Por que?, Vamos, creo saber porque Zoey escucho mi historia...es porque ella también tiene una, y se que me la oculta por algo...y ansío saber que es, hace unos días hable con el chef sobre el secreto...no me quiso decir, por lo que me decidí a saberlo hoy, ¿que puedo decir? La intriga es demasiada, y no soy un idiota para creer que no guarda nada...

-Hola Zoey, ¿como estas?-pregunte intentando parecer relajado, pero ella noto mi interés

-Bien Noah, ¿y tu?-

-Bien, tienes tiempo para charlar...es importante-le dije, podía ver a Dawn, Trent y a Sierra en una mesa charlando, espero que no lo vayan a arruinar...

-¿Que pasa Noah, por que tan serio?-Me dijo entre nerviosa y alegre, yo seguí estando serio...

-Se que escondes algo, no soy tonto, la pregunta es...¿que es?-le pregunte directamente, ella me miro shockeada, sus pupilas se contrajeron, su piel se puso pálida, eso me dio aun mas intriga de lo que escondía...

-Zoey, nadie acepta oír a un desconocido porque si, se que me escuchaste para sentirte mejor por algo que hiciste, la pregunta es...¿que?-le dije fríamente, ella seguía pálida, asustada, con la mirada perdida, yo no sabia que pensaba, pero creo que sea lo mejor del mundo...

Zoey P.O.V.

"Dejame morir Zoey...no quiero hacerte daño" volvieron esas malditas palabras, no pude evitar derramar una lágrima mientras mi pecho se agitaba agitadamente al compás de mi corazón, aquello había pasado tan rápido, había hecho locuras por el, y al final, murió por mi culpa, le dije que podíamos superarlo, pero yo turbe su destino, salí de mi trance al ver a un Noah muy asustado, junto al resto de mis amigos, intente mantener la compostura, pero fue imposible, ya que en un momento me llegaron un mar de preguntas...

-¿Estas bien Zoey?-me pregunto Sierra preocupada, yo trate de articular palabras...pero mi garganta estaba muda, por lo que solo di un intento en vano de hablar, lo que alerto mas a Noah

-Dime que escondes Zoey, hablar nos ayudo a nosotros, dejanos ayudarte...-dijo Noah en tono de preocupación, ya metí la pata, no podía mentirles, eran los únicos amigos que me quedaban, aun así, no saben lo solitaria que he vivido, jamas tuve un solo amigo, y cuando al fin tuve uno, no pude controlar mis impulsos, no pude controlar mis celos, y ahora esta a 2 metros bajo tierra, mas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, me quede mirando a sus ojos, estaban mirándome fijamente, no aguante mas y corrí hacia la cocina, donde estaba el chef Hatchet cocinando, no me dijo nada, solo se me quedo mirando...

-Debes decirle Zoey, el pasado es pasado, ahora ellos son el presente, y si quieres vivir el presente, debes superar el pasado...-me dijo el chef, eso no me lo esperaba, siempre fue como el sustituto de mi padre, mandón, fastidioso, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas...pero en cierto modo, a pesar de todo, el me ayudo cuando llegue a este trabajo...

-Recuerdas cuando llegue aquí...-le dije esbozando una sonrisa triste, el me ofreció una bebida, y se sentó junto a mi...

-Aun lo recuerdo, estabas llorando igual que yo, traías tu diario todo el tiempo...-

-Recién había tenido "el accidente", no soportaba lo que sentía, el...se suicido para salvarme...de el mismo, pase toda una noche durmiendo en la acera, tenia mi diario a la mano, y escribí todo lo que paso en el, tu trataste de correrme, pero estaba tan desconsolada que no te escuche...

-Despierta hippie-me dijiste enojado, pero trataste de ser suave...o al menos eso creí...

-¿Ehm, que pasa?-pregunte somnolienta, tu solo me viste, desaliñada, sin casa, sin empleo, por alguna razón me dejaste entrar, no se porque, entre, quería un empleo, robaste mi diario, leiste mi historia, y me lo diste...¿porque?-

-Llamalo compasión Zoey hasta un ogro chef como yo siente compasión de vez en cuando, además, sufriste demasiado toda tu vida, no podía dejarte en la calle...-me dijo alegre, antes de darme una chaqueta, y mostrarme a mis amigos, que estaban afuera esperandome...

-Zoey, ellos te están esperando, sal un rato con ellos, de todas maneras nadie viene a esta pocilga-me dio el chef, yo asentí alegre, casi nunca salia, después de todo salir sola no vale la pena...

-Zoey, si no te sientes bien como para contárnoslo...no importa, lo que me importa es que estés bien...-me dijo Noah alegre...

-Ademas, queríamos ver si podíamos ir a visitar tu apartamento, estamos realmente aburridos aquí-dijo Sierra de manera hiper-activa, Dawn, Trent y Noah como diciendo "Callate" con la mirada...

-¿Entonces...esta lejos tu apartamento?-pregunto Dawn...

-Un poco, pero creo que todos cabemos en mi toyota, ¡vamos!-dije animada, Noah iba en el asiento de adelante, mientras que Sierra, Dawn y Tren iban atrás...

-Oye...¿y que tal es tu apartamento?-pregunto Trent curioso, yo intente conducir lo mejor posible, había una nevada muy fuerte, y el camino estaba resbaloso

-Esta bien...supongo-le dije algo distraída, aun estaba perdida por el asunto, pero...ellos estaban bien si no les decía, así que yo estaba bien...¿o no? El Chef me dijo que debía dejar el pasado atrás para vivir el presente, pero, lo estoy viviendo, hacia años que no lo vivía, eso era un infierno, nunca tuve amigos, apenas tuve un novio, vivi sola en casa toda mi vida, mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, mi madre era una psicopata-sobreprotectora que fue llevada al hospital psiquiátrico, traumatizada por la muerte de mi padre, ellos tenian historias parecidas, pero...¿Que pensarían ellos de mi si les digo?, Noah me hablo, para finalmente sacarme de mis pensamientos...

-Tierra llamando a Zoey, ¿sigues viva?-me dijo sarcásticamente, yo me sacudí un poco, el me miro preocupado, estaba algo cansada, estábamos cerca de un acantilado...pasábamos cerca de una escena del crimen...eso me traía recuerdos, los policías cubrían los restos con una gran manta, uno de los cuerpos...¿tenia cabello morado? Pude ver el cuerpo de Sierra entre los cadáveres, vi una melena rubia también, era Dawn, pude distinguir el torso de Trent y los brazos de Noah, mi cuerpo sintió escalofríos, me perdí en mis pensamientos...

-¡ZOEY CUIDADO!-Me grito Sierra...Habia un camión de carga al frente, intente esquivarlo, pero roce el camión...volcándonos camino abajo del acantilado...pude ver los vidrios del auto quebrándose violentamente...vi sangre correr por gran parte del auto...vi el camión de carga prenderse en llamas, cayendo hacia nosotros...mi cabeza sintió un dolor intenso, punzante...el resto se volvió oscuro...


	6. Mi Ultima Confesion Parte II

**Breakfast Club Horror Story**

Capitulo 6: Mi Ultima Confesion Parte II

**Bien, he aquí el último episodio, pensé en hacer una secuela pero, debido al final, es poco probable, me disculpo por la tardanza, bueno, me gustaría saber cuál fue su episodio favorito, para mí, este es uno de ellos, como siempre, Total Drama no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, sin nada más que decir, aquí está el episodio…**

Zoey P.O.V.

…Pasaron algunas horas, abrí mis ojos lentamente, deseando que todo lo anterior fuera un sueño…pero no fue así, apenas desperté, logre ver que los restos de lo que era mi auto estaba volcado, casi totalmente destruido, había gasolina por doquier, el camión con el que colisionamos antes estaba incendiado, mire a mis pies, y note que estaban empapados en sangre, vi a mis lados…y note que había tenido suerte…el cuerpo de Dawn y Sierra estaban aplastados, ensangrentados, inertes…sin vida, todo por aquella distracción, Trent había salido volando por la ventana, y caído a unos metros, junto a un charco de sangre, en tanto a Noah…ni siquiera lo encontré, probablemente también este muerto, sostuve mi cabeza con mi mano, y note que al mirarla caía sangre de esta, intente salir del auto, pero un intenso dolor en mi pierna izquierda no me lo permitía…

-Que útil fue el cinturón de seguridad ¿no?-me dijo sarcásticamente una voz familiar…era Noah, había salido antes, y empezó a ayudarme a salir…

-Noah…estas-

-Vivo, si, pero no por mucho…-me dijo mostrándome su brazo, que tenia grandes heridas de cortes, eran profundos, y también sangraban un poco, además, se veían varias heridas en su torso -…y al parecer a ti tampoco te queda mucho…-me dijo mirando mi pierna, sangraba mucho, yo solo suspire con dolor, culpa, y sobre todo…desesperanza

-No deberíamos ayudar a…-

-Zoey, ellos ya están…muertos, no perderemos tiempo ayudando a cadáveres, intente tomar su pulso…y nada, no hay nada que hacer, solo esperar a que nos desangremos, ¿divertido no?-me dijo con algo de amargura en su voz…tenía razón, no había ningún auto a la vista, se quito su chaleco, y lo envolvió en mi pierna, claro, después de ayudarme a salir, nos apoyamos a un lado del acantilado, esperando, yo no podía soportar la situación, y solté varias lagrimas, cosa que Noah obviamente noto…

-Cuenta tu secreto…-me dijo rompiendo el silencio, yo no esperaba eso, ¿porque seguía tan interesado?-Zoey, moriremos aquí ¿no? ¿Qué sentido tiene guardarlo?-me dijo con algo de intriga, tenía razón, suspire un momento, es increíble que estemos en esta situación…

-Te lo contare Noah, ya no importa, espere que quizá, conociendo sus vidas me haría sentir mejor, podría olvidar la mía, pero no fue así, siempre pensé que su muerte fue mi culpa, si no lo hubiera conocido, quizá jamás habría muerto…era una mañana normal, recién nos habíamos mudado de mi pueblo natal, en el que, por cierto, nunca logre hacer amigos, siempre intentaba hacerlos, pero…pase toda mi infancia sola.. creí que una mudanza me haría superar la muerte de papa, recién había llegado a mi apartamento, estaba cargando un par de cosas, cuando un chico alto, moreno, se acerco a mi…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-me dijo amablemente al ver que intentaba cargar una pesada caja…

-Ehm, un poco, por favor-dije nerviosa, el solo las cargo conmigo, y las ubicamos adentro del apartamento…

-Por cierto, me llamo Mike-me dijo alegre, yo sonreí

-Zoey, mucho gusto-le dije nerviosa, empezamos a charlar, pase una tarde increíble, charlamos sobre películas, música, y otras cosas parecidas, al fin tenia alguien con el cual podría pasar el tiempo, al fin tenia un amigo…pero no quería ser su amiga…sino algo mas…

Pasaron varios días en el que no supe de el, me sentí algo decepcionada, porque varias veces me había pasado lo mismo, mi apartamento ya estaba listo, cuando lo vi de nuevo, esta vez acompañado…

-Hola Mike, ¿conoces a Cameron?-me dijo presentando a un chico bajito, moreno con una capucha roja

-Ah, esto, hola Cameron-dije algo fastidiada, quizá por eso no vino a visitarme, estaba ocupado con el chico ese, me sentí algo molesta, no quería que Mike estuviera con alguien mas…

-Hola Zoey, un gusto conocerte-dijo el tal Cameron, yo fingí que me agradaba, quería que Mike estuviera conmigo, eran mi único amigo…y no lo perderé por culpa de alguien mas…

No volví a ver a Mike desde entonces, solo un par de veces caminando con Cameron…tenia… ¿celos? Imposible, era un chico, simplemente quería que Mike estuviera conmigo, por eso lo hice…

-Oye Cameron, ¿que te parece si vamos a acampar esta tarde?-le dije, Mike escucho la conversación…

-Genial, ¿puedo ir?-dijo Mike curioso

-Mike…quiero ir con Cameron, tal vez la próxima ¿si?-pude ver algo de celos en sus ojos…no quería hacerlo sentir así…pero a la vez era satisfactorio…

-De acuerdo Zoey, ¿adonde iremos?-me pregunto Cameron de manera ingenua…

-Es una sorpresa…-dije con falsa inocencia, empacamos nuestras cosas, metí una caja en mi auto sin que nadie lo notara, y ambos nos fuimos a un bosque cercano, dejando a Mike en su casa…

Finalmente después de un par de días, volví a la ciudad, traje conmigo una horrible noticia…

-Hola Zoey, ¿como te fue en el viaje? ¿Donde está Cameron?-me pregunto Mike alegre

-Mike, cuando estábamos acampando…un oso se acerco al campamento, yo había salido a buscar moras, pero Cameron…-le dije con tristeza, Mike logro entender de que hablaba, y me abrazo con melancolía, yo correspondí al abrazo, intente consolarlo, pero al abrazarlo…una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujo en mi rostro, finalmente, Mike estaría conmigo, y solo conmigo, se acabaron los días de soledad…

Pero no fue así…Mike empezó a salir con una tal Ann María, una chica con el bronceado mas falso que puedas encontrar, pelo artificial, cuerpo artificial, me daba asco tan solo mirarla, no puedo creer que Mike se fijara en ella, cada vez que hablaba con ella, es como si no me reconociera, era como si fuera…alguien más, pero…¿Por qué era tan ciego? Yo siempre estoy con el, pero me deja con alguien más, y lo peor es que es con esa…perra, otra vez, pase varias semanas sola, Mike no era más mi amigo…sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente…digamos que siempre es más fácil…la segunda vez…

Logre convencerla de venir a mi apartamento, prepare un delicioso pastel de manzana para ella, aun no confiaba en mi, era evidente, pero debía caer…de una forma en que nadie sospechara, apenas dio un mordisco, empezó a vomitar de forma violenta…no pasaron muchos minutos para que cayera muerta…

-Duerme bien…perra-le dije con una sonrisa macabra, tome una bolsa de basura, metí el cuerpo de Ann María en ella, y la subí al auto sin que nadie lo notara…

La lleve a su casa, cuando la policía llego, dijeron que era suicidio por envenenamiento con cianuro, Mike se afecto menos de lo que esperaba, le dije que si podía ir a mi apartamento la siguiente noche, el acepto, quería pasar más tiempo con el, al fin estábamos solos, el se veía deprimido, por lo que intente subirle el ánimo, fui a buscar unas bebidas, cuando volví, Mike no estaba, voltee con algo de miedo, buscándolo, de repente, sentí una gran presión en mi cuello, me fije que Mike estaba presionándolo con fuerza, yo no podía escapar, estaba siendo ahorcada por mi mejor amigo…

-¡Mike…soy yo Zoey…suéltame!-le dije con impotencia, el me sujetaba con mas fuerza…pero en un momento…me soltó…yo cai al suelo, agotada…

-Zoey…¿estás bien?-me pregunto preocupado…¿preocupado? Si hace segundos intentaba matarme, el me miro con tristeza…con culpa…

-Lo siento, no quise…lamento haberte…-decía entrecortado, un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, antes de que se fuera por la puerta corriendo, yo estaba confundida, me quede tirada en el suelo, solté varias lagrimas, tome un cuchillo, pensé un momento en suicidarme…pero mi madre decía que el suicidio es para cobardes, así que evite esa opción, me tire a la cama, intentando dormir…lo cual me fue imposible…¿Por qué intento herirme? Creí que el asunto de Ann María no le había afectado, a la mañana siguiente, no me di cuenta que no había dormido, mis ojeras eran muy notables, desperté con una seria jaqueca, y fui ese día a un restaurante…para ser mas especifica, el Breakfast Club, vi a un chico sirviendo como mesero…era Mike, apenas me vio, pude ver la culpa que sentía, lo llame para que viniera, el vino a regañadientes del chef…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me dijo nervioso, tenia puesto una extraña bufanda, y se veía que tampoco había dormido muy bien…

-Quiero saber que paso anoche Mike…-

-Zoey…no lo entenderías…pensaras que soy un fenómeno, estas más segura…sin mi-me dijo con tristeza, eso me causo aun más preguntas, pude ver que se iba a la cocina, lo seguí curiosa…

-Mike…dime que paso, no acepto un no como respuesta-le dije desafiante, me miro con algo de miedo…

-Zoey, a veces…es mejor no saber…-me dijo cabizbajo, el chef me obligo a irme de ahí, ya que era una zona exclusiva para empleados…

Espere varias horas, hasta que saliera de trabajar, pude verlo usando una chaqueta, corrí hacia el, dispuesto a enfrentarlo, el logro verme, pero no se inmuto…

-¡Mike, respóndeme lo que te pregunte! ¿Qué ocultas?-le dije enojada, el me vio preocupado…

-Zoey…enserio, aléjate de mi, no quiero hacerte daño…-

-Dime Mike…quizá te pueda ayudar-le dije asustada, tenia la respiración agitada, mis manos sudaban, y sentía un frio en todo mi cuerpo…

-Zoey…vamos a mi casa…ahí te cuento…-Me dijo serio, se subió a su auto, yo lo acompañe, no nos hablamos en todo el trayecto, el miraba serio el camino, sus ojos estaban casi vacios, finalmente nos estacionamos frente a una gran casa de 2 pisos, nos bajamos al mismo tiempo, el abrió las puertas, y nos sentamos cara a cara en un par de sofás rojos…

-Yo no soy normal Zoey…a veces soy yo…otras veces soy alguien más…y ese alguien te odia…ese alguien quiere matarte…-me dijo secamente, yo entre en shock, sudaba cada vez más, mis manos temblaban…por suerte el no lo noto…

-Los doctores dijeron que tenía personalidades múltiples…y me recomendaron medicarme, desgraciadamente, desde la muerte de Cameron, estoy empeorando, cada vez, salgo de control más seguido, casi siempre cuando estoy contigo…-me dijo cabizbajo, lo oír sollozar por lo bajo, fui hacia el, y le quite la bufanda que traia…entre en shock por lo que vi…tenia marcas de ataduras en su cuello…parecían ser recientes…

-Mike…suicidarte no es la solución…podemos salir de esto juntos…-le dije, abrazándolo suavemente, el no se inmuto…

-Zoey, no quiero hacerte daño…-me dijo a punto de romper a llorar, yo lo abraza mas fuerte…y poco a poco…nos besamos en aquel sofá…yo lo disfrutaba, era lo que siempre había deseado…que Mike finalmente me amara…rompimos el beso por la falta de aire…el me vio, un poco mas feliz…

-Y que dices…¿quieres que superemos esto juntos?-le dije con una sonrisa tímida…

-De acuerdo Zoey…lo haremos juntos…-me dijo, volvimos a acercar nuestros labios, uniéndonos de nuevo en un profundo beso…

-Mike…no quiero estar sola en casa…odio estar sola…quizá podría…-

-¿Dormir aquí?-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Ehm…espero no ser una molestia-le dije tímida, el sonrió otra vez…

-Jamás serás una molestia Zoey...-me dijo alegre, fuimos juntos a su habitación, ya había caído la noche, ambos nos acostamos a un lado de la cama, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se durmió, yo, en cambio, no podía dormir aun, así que me quede viéndolo…era tan tierno, pasaron un par de horas hasta que finalmente pude dormir…

Pero…un extraño olor me despertó a horas de la madrugada, revise y Mike no estaba, me levante asustada, fui corriendo fuera de la habitación, y todo se estaba incendiando…corrí a buscar una salida…pero todas las salidas estaban cerradas…finalmente encontré las llaves en una mesa, el humo estaba empezando a sofocarme, abrí la puerta, pero no encontré a Mike, fui a la cocina, donde estaba Mike tirado en una esquina…parecía que se estaba ahogando por el humo, que cubría toda la cocina, logre sacarlo a la sala, pero se despertó…tenía un cuchillo en su mano, y me acorralo en una esquina…

-¡Mike, despierta soy yo, Zoey!-le grite aterrorizada, el no parecía escucharme…

-¡Callate, no soy Mike! ¡Y tu…mataste a Ann María, maldita perra, te voy a!…-decía enojado, pero su cara cambio a una de horror al ver que había clavado el cuchillo en mi vientre…

-Zoey…¿que esta pasando?-me dijo aterrorizado, intentando alejar su mano, que se iba desclavando dolorosamente en mi abdomen

-Mike…por favor para…-le suplique, la sangre empezaba a correr, el me vio con culpa…

-Zoey…vete…déjame aquí…-me ordeno, yo intente sacarlo de aquí…

-Mike, vámonos de aquí, te dije que podíamos salir de esto juntos-le dije nerviosa, sentía un dolor agudo en mi abdomen, pero intente ocultarlo…no funciono…

-Zoey…lo siento por lo que voy a hacer…prométeme que me recordaras…-me dijo con los ojos vidriosos, yo sostuve su mano antes de que hiciera lo que el pensaba hacer…

-Zoey…déjame morir…no quiero hacerte daño…-no podía creer lo que pasaba ante mis ojos, su cuchillo se hundía en su pecho, yo lo sostenía para que no se hiriese, su sangre brotaba, cayendo lentamente sobre mi temblorosa mano, el fuego nos envolvía a ambos, el humo finalmente me sofoco a ambos, y caí desmayada, logre oír unas sirenas, un ruido seco de algo cayendo al suelo…antes de perder la conciencia…

Cuando desperté, corrí a buscar a Mike…estaba en un hospital, intente levantarme, fue realmente doloroso, pero lo hice, fui a buscarlo…pero no lo encontré en ningún lado…fui a una habitación fría, había una enorme sabana blanca, dude un par de segundo hasta que finalmente abrí la sabana, y encontré el cuerpo de Mike alli, con una profunda cortada en el pecho, me apoye en el, llorando desconsoladamente, solo quería que todo fuera un sueño, un horrible sueño, del que podría despertar…pero jamás fue así…y jamás lo será…-Noah se acerco a mi, y, tímidamente, me abrazo, casi igual como yo lo abrace a el aquella noche…derrame un par de lagrimas, apoyándome en el hombro de Noah, el cerro sus ojos un momento, al igual que yo…pero, hubo un momento en el cual no sentí su respiración…

-Noah, ¡Noah despierta! ¡NOAH!-le gritaba asustada, el no respondía, no pude evitar romper a llorar, ya perdí a todos mis amigos, estoy sola otra vez, no quiero soportar ese dolor de nuevo, el dolor de mi pierna empezó a vencerme, ya no tenía fuerzas, decidí apoyarme en el hombro de lo que era mi amigo, cerrando débilmente los ojos…**esperando no abrirlos jamás…**

**Finalmente, aquí está el final, me siento mal por terminarlo, pero es mejor a que pierda la idea, y de todos modos, este iba a ser un One-Shot, dejen reviews por favor, me animan a escribir mas, admito que tengo varias ideas en mente, y espero cumplirlas todas, le agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews y me animaron a terminar esta historia...espero que les haya gustado…**


	7. Deja-Vu

**Breakfast Club Horror Story**

Capitulo 7: Deja-vu

**Aquí esta el 7mo episodio (en este momento deberia estar estudiando, pero ¿que mas da?), y no es un epilogo, simplemente me encanta decir que es la continuación al ultimo episodio, y es que no podía dejarlo así, así que, bien, no dire el primer P.O.V., ustedes deben saber quien es…como siempre, TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, así que, he aquí el episodio…  
**

No podía creer lo que había pasado ayer…volví a abrir los ojos…despertando en un hospital, sinceramente, no sabia bien que había pasado, solo logre notar que estaba intubado, me dolía bastante el cuerpo, y vi a varios doctores hablando sobre lo mucho que sangre ayer…espera…¿ayer? Vi un calendario que estaba a un lado de mi, en una pequeña mesa, decía 21 de noviembre…habían pasado 4 días desde el accidente…

-Parece que tuve un buen sueño…-dije irónicamente, vi una sombra acercarse, intente simular que seguía inconsciente, no quería que nadie me notara…vi a un par de doctores charlando, y a alguien mas…aquella persona que había visto por ultima vez en el acantilado, estaba usando muletas, tenia varias cicatrices, se veía horrible, me sentí terrible al ver su cara cuando me miro…

-¿Esta…mejorando doctor?...-pregunto aquella persona a un doctor que tenia al lado

-Sus heridas eran bastante graves, pero estará bien en un par de dias, usted tuvo mas suerte que su amigo…debería sentirse afortunada…-

-Pues no lo estoy…Sierra, Dawn y Trent, mis otros amigos, están muertos, Noah esta herido, ¿cree que soy afortunada? ¿¡En que maldito y enfermizo mundo esto es ser afortunada!? Odio mi maldita vida, todo lo que he vivido es sufrimiento, ¡y lo peor es que la gente a la que amo es la que paga!...-dijo Zoey histérica, yo no pude contener el silencio mas tiempo, no soportaba el hecho de que se sintiera así…-

-Zoey…no digas eso…-intente decirle, pero mi voz se apagaba, mi garganta me dolía bastante, pero fue suficiente para que me escuchara, vi varias lagrimas salir de sus ojos, fue tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron y corrió a abrazarme, yo solo lo acepte, la mayoría de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas por las heridas que sufrí, pero intente contener el dolor…con tan solo hacer sentir mejor a mi amiga…

-Noah…lo siento tanto-me dijo con un hilo de voz, no soportaba verla así, de todos modos no era su culpa…

-Zoey, no lo sientas, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado…-le dije, intentando consolarla, pero al parecer no funcionaba…

Zoey P.O.V.

'Zoey, no lo sientas, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado…' ¿Enserio Noah?, sinceramente, no quise creerle, a mi –y solo a mi- me pudo haber pasado, no podía creer el horrible Deja-Vu que sentí en ese instante, despertar y encontrar a tu mejor amigo inconsciente, mas a tus otros 3 amigos muertos en la morgue, solo me devolvió los horribles recuerdos que pase aquella noche, ¿Por qué siempre me pasaban estas cosas? No podía seguir soportando sus mentiras, a pesar de que fuese mi amigo, y me fui a sentar en un sofá ubicado cerca del cuarto en el que estaba Noah…

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto una voz familiar…¿era el chef? ¿Qué hacia el aquí? No había vuelto a trabajar desde que me dieron de alta…así que era imposible que supiera algo de mi desde entonces…

-No chef, no estoy bien, me siento terrible…-

-Escuche la noticia…lo siento mucho-me dijo serio, como solía ser el, yo simplemente lo ignore, odio cuando la gente dice que lo siente…no lo dicen para hacerte sentir mejor, solo para hacerse sentir mejor a ellos mismos…

-Déjame sola chef, quiero estar sola por un momento-le dije secamente, el pareció sorprenderse, pero no se fue…

-¿Segura? Porque si necesitas compañía…-

-¡Largate ya! No quiero verte chef, vete-le dije enojada, el se fue lentamente, parecía pasmado por mi reacción, sin embargo, yo no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, quizá sea porque…cuando estoy sola, nadie sale herido, cuando estoy sola…no lastimo a nadie, y es porque todos a los que amo, Mike, Noah, Sierra, Trent y Dawn, terminan igual…Me subí a un taxi, dispuesta a volver a casa, quería encerrarme ahí, quería olvidar todo, olvidar el horror, la tristeza, el dolor…cuando llegue, encontré todo igual como lo encontré, sentí una migraña horrible, simplemente busque unas píldoras, ni siquiera se cuantas tome, y las trague con un gran vaso de agua, intentando olvidar todo, busque mi viejo diario, estaba entre algunas cosas viejas, fui arrancando cada una de las 441 páginas que tenia, quería 'borrar' el pasado, a pesar de que sabía que no era posible, por alguna razón, tome mi chaqueta, y me empecé a arreglar para ir a el B.C., para ver si alguien interesante había visitado el lugar, claro, si fueron quizá ni lo sepa, ya que, si no hubiera ido a ese lugar, Trent seguramente se hubiera suicidado, Sierra probablemente hubiera enloquecido sin Cody, y Dawn y Noah…no estoy segura de que les hubiera pasado, pero, es irónico, solo hice su vida peor, me termine de arreglar, no mucho, ya no tenia ganas para nada, camine débilmente, buscando un taxi para ir allá, las nubes se iban acercando, parecía que iba a llover, sencillamente lo ignore, quería volver a aquel lugar que me distraía de mis pensamientos, cuando finalmente llego un taxi, sin dudarlo me monte en el, pero antes de cerrar vi a una chica rubia, ojos azules, usando un despampanante vestido rojo, extraño ya que había mucho frio afuera, el conductor no pudo evitar distraerse por el corto vestido de la rubia, yo ignore gran parte de esto hasta llegar al restaurante, entre torpemente, ya que las malditas muletas no ayudaban, y me senté en una silla, pude notar que la rubia se había sentado no muy lejos de mi, parecía tenerme un poco de lastima, algo que contrastaba con su aspecto orgulloso, afortunadamente me había puesto una chaqueta que cubría la mayoría de mis cicatrices, salvo algunas de la cara, sentí un raro deja-vu al ver a la rubia a esperando a que la atendieran, lo que quizá nunca pasaría ya que el Chef jamás contrato a un suplente, cayo lentamente la noche, y la rubia se negaba a irse, tenia una foto en sus manos, yo me acerque lentamente a ella, intrigado por si escondía una historia detrás de si, ella pareció no notarlo, me senté a su lado, y vi la foto de un hombre de cabello azabache , note que la chica tenia un dije con su nombre…Blaineley, ella noto mi presencia, y rápidamente apretó la foto con rabia, arrugándola por completo…

-¿Qué quieres?-me pregunto secamente, su semblante era diferente, ahora sonaba algo melancolica…

-Solo quería saber si…estabas bien…-le dije nerviosa, no había hablado con nadie por días, estaba acompañando a Noah en el hospital, y lo peor era que, el horrible deja-vu seguía presente, como si esta fuera la misma vez que acompañe a Sierra en la madrugada a hablar sobre su obsesión con Cody, y las consecuencias de esta, pero no me importo, solo mire a la rubia, que noto mi lapsus mental, y me miro desinteresada…

-Psss, eso no te importa, te sugiero que te compres una silla de ruedas pelirroja, esas muletas son inútiles-me dijo amargada, mientras tiraba la foto al suelo, yo la tome, curiosa, y empecé a desarrugarla…

-¿Quién es el?-le pregunte, ella solo tomo la foto, rompiéndola en varios pedazos

-No te interesa…-me dijo fríamente, yo no deje de insistir…

-Vamos-insistí

-No lo hare, ahora vete-

-Vamos Blaineley, dilo-

-Te dije que no te interesaba, ahora lárgate-

-Vamos, cuenta tu secreto, que sentido tiene…-pare lentamente de hablar, ya que mi cabeza empezaba a recordar esa frase, que abrió con la velocidad de un rayo y con la certeza de una llave maestra ese momento, bajo el oscuro cielo, en ese oscuro momento …

-Cuenta tu secreto…-me dijo rompiendo el silencio, yo no esperaba eso, ¿porque seguía tan interesado?-Zoey, moriremos aquí ¿no? ¿Qué sentido tiene guardarlo?-me dijo con algo de intriga, tenía razón, suspire un momento, es increíble que estemos en esta situación…

Sin darme cuenta, había empezado a recordar otra vez, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos...

-¿Te pasa eso muy seguido?-me pregunto mirándome extrañada…

-Si, al menos desde hace unos días, no me he sentido muy bien, pero…entonces, ¿quieres contarme tu secreto?-

-Solo si me traes una botella de champagne, y me cuentas tu secreto luego, así podre olvidar a ese imbécil-me dijo algo cansada, yo no estaba trabajando en ese momento, pero de todos modos fui a buscarle la bendita botella (claro, en este restaurant, si se le puede llamar así a esta pocilga, no tienen suficiente presupuesto para champagne, casi no tienen presupuesto para nada, así que le busque whisky) le busque una copa barata, y se la servi, ella no pareció darse cuenta, quizá una buena historia me ayude a olvidar un poco el accidente, de todos modos, me senté junto a ella…

-Espero que tengas tiempo libre querida, porque esto durara un gran rato…-me dijo bebiendo de la botella, aun cuando todos se nos quedaban mirando, ella hablaba un poco alto, si que le gustaba dar drama…

-Claro, no hay problema, tengo…mas o menos un par de días mas-le dije intentando verme relajada, pero el maldito deja-vu, mas mi preocupación por el estado de Noah, daban a notar mi preocupación…

-De acuerdo querida, ahora te voy a contar una pequeña historia, sobre el terrible perro asqueroso, al que todos llaman Chris Mclean…-

**Y bien, ¿Cómo quedo? Espero que haya quedado bien el episodio secuela, dejen reviews para subir el siguiente capitulo, quizá tarde algo en subirlo ya que tengo ciertas obligaciones (estudios) que me quitan la inspiración (y el alma), bueno, recuerden, reviews= actualización, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio…**


	8. Lazos Crueles

**Breakfast Club Horror Story**

Capitulo 8: Lazos Crueles…

**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que hay un nuevo (y único) P.O.V. (desde el episodio 4, o sea, desde la mitad de la historia, aun no se cuando será el episodio final (el real), pero no falta mucho, diría que unos 2 episodios, pero, bueno, tardare un poco en subirlos, sin nada mas que decir, he aquí el episodio…**

**Advertencias: Lo que ustedes saben de memoria, violencia, temas sexuales, violencia sexual, etc, etc, etc…**

Blaineley P.O.V.

Estaba caminando por los estrechos pasillos de 'Caceria de Celebridades', el programa había terminado hace 2 minutos, le di un saludo de despedida a Josh, y camine hacia mi camerino…

-¿Quiere café señorita O'Halloran?-me pregunto mi asistente…¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah si, Rachel...

-Si lo traes mientras sigo siendo joven, si-dije yo enojada, realmente había sido un día pesado, y espere pacientemente el bendito café…

-T-Tome s-s-señorita O'Halloran-dijo tímidamente mi asistente, ella sabia que podía ser algo…temperamental de vez en cuando, tome un sorbo de la taza, pero la escupi inmediatamente…

-¿¡Que porquería es esta!? Te dije que sin azúcar ni espuma, calentado a 83 grados semidescremado, ¡Creí que al menos eras competente para eso, pero aparentemente me equivoque, eres una inútil, una estúpida!, además…-me calle al ver que Rebeca o como se llame había salido corriendo llorando, no me importo, note que Josh había escuchado mi 'conversacion' con mi asistente…

-Vaya, cada día estas mas simpática-dijo Josh sarcásticamente

-Jaja, muy gracioso, y de todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en tu camerino?-le pregunte siendo directa

-Si, eso creo, pero me acaba de llegar una carta de alguien que no conoce el Email, y decía que era para ti, así que…-me dijo dándome una carta, vi de quien era…

-¿Chris? ¿El mismo Chris que tomo el empleo de aquel Reality que yo rechace antes de entrar a Caceria de Celebridades? Ja, que patético-dije con aires de superioridad, Josh me vio algo nervioso, pero no dijo nada, quizá sea por mi carácter, o por el hecho de que me había llegado una carta de Chris, realmente no lo se, solo la abrí, y empecé a leerla en voz alta…en ese momento pensé que era una carta sobre que iba a hacer otro reality o algo así, y quería burlarme de eso, pero encontré otra cosa…

"_Mi estimada Blaineley Stacey O'Halloran, se que hemos tenido ciertas diferencias en el pasado y todo eso, y no creo que con esto se remedien, pero he reservado una cena en el hotel Le 'Petit Pièze di Paris mañana a las 11:30 pm, y me alegraría que usted fuera, ya sabes, así arreglaríamos las cosas y podríamos conocernos mejor…_

_Atte. Chris Mclean"_

Me quede pasmada al leer esto, pero no tan pasmada como Josh, el se veía mucho peor que yo, es decir, Chris y yo éramos rivales, nos odiábamos, ¿y ahora el se esta disculpando conmigo? ¿Y disculparse de que? Bueno, además de ser un egocéntrico, narcisista y mujeriego, no ha hecho nada que merezca disculpa, un enorme silencio que abarco varias miradas incomodadas entre nosotros se hizo presente, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a que una palabra saliera de nuestros labios…

-Y…¿vas a ir?-pregunto Josh rompiendo el hielo

-…Quiza, espero que no sea una broma o algo así, siempre quise ir a ese restaurante, pero es muy costoso, y además…-pare al ver la cara de Josh, se veía diferente, di un largo suspiro y me dirigí a mi amigo…

-¿Estas segura de que el esta siendo honesto? Recuerda como es el, y no quisiera que te las…mintiera, si, eso, además, es Chris, y nosotros odiamos a Chris-dijo el nervioso, yo lo abrase con un brazo, y le puse una cara de tranquilidad…

-Vamos, si el tonto de Chris me quiere invitar a una cena carísima, ¿Quién soy yo para decir que no? Además, no te preocupes, yo no caeré en su 'encanto', como dicen las enfermas mentales con las que el sale, seré cuidadosa, te lo prometo-le dije de manera cariñosa, me es imposible ser mala con el, es como un hermano para mi, alguien con el que siempre estoy, y en quien puedo confiar, por eso no me sorprende que se preocupe por mi…

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado ¿si? Necesito a alguien con quien reírme de la ropa que llevara Orpah en los próximos premios Gemmie-bromeo Josh, yo me reí con el, y fui acomodando mis cosas para irme a mi apartamento…

-¿Por qué Chris me habrá invitado?-Me pregunte a mi misma al llegar, sin embargo, deje esa pregunta a un lado y me fui a acostar, de todos modos, había tenido un día duro, me fui a mi cama de agua, y cerré mis ojos lentamente, intentando conciliar el sueño…

Al día siguiente, desperté con mi habitual humor (que no es muy bueno que digamos), sinceramente, jamás hubo un día en el que levantara de buen humor, siempre me levantaba igual, me fui arreglando, subí a mi auto y maneje hasta el set de Cacería de Celebridades, después de terminar el condenado show, me quede charlando con Josh un rato, fui a hacer unas compras, y sin darme cuenta, la noche había caído, y con ella…la cena con Chris…fui hacia el lujoso restaurante, donde vi al mismísimo Chris Mclean con su impecable esmoquin azul, su cabello negro perfectamente peinado, sus ojos oscuros, yo había traido un vestido negro, y me senté frente a el, esperando que dijera una palabra…

-Hola Blaineley…-me dijo rompiendo el hielo, era realmente incomoda la situación, pero me seguía viendo tan orgullosa como siempre…

-Vayamos al grano…¿Por qué me invitaste a cenar?-pregunte entre molesta, interesada, y esperanzada, el me miro con su mirada de engreído de siempre, pero lo cambio por uno más calmado…

-Blaineley…¿Cuánto mas durara esto? Desde que tengo memoria hemos peleado todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa, y no digas que no es cierto, ¿Qué acaso no podemos olvidar todo y seguir adelante?, al menos intentalo si, no quiero seguir peleando mas…-espera…¿realmente Chris se estaba disculpando? ¿El mismo Chris egocéntrico, sádico y narcisista? Sonaba sincero, pero mis oídos no podían creer lo que oían, no podía creer que era el la persona que tenia en frente, no era irritante, era mas…dulce, rodee los ojos un momento, y me dispuse a hablar…

-Chris…¿Quieres que te perdone que?-

-Quiero que volvamos a empezar…desde cero, ¿no crees?-me dijo cabizbajo, mi pecho sintió una presión, era como…¿compasion? No, eso no, el no pudo haber cambiado, quizá por fuera, pero por dentro era el mismo, era el mismo sádico, narcisista, mujeriego, molesto, malvado y odioso anfitrión de Drama Total del cual jure JAMÁS enamorarme, aunque nunca fui una mujer de compromisos, ni siquiera pensé que Chris fuera atractivo o algo así…bueno, aunque su cara es tan perfecta, su cabello también es…¡ARGH! Odio pensar esas cosas en momentos así…

-Pues…supongo que puedo soportar a un idiota como tu…-dije secamente, siempre trato de parecer así, no puedo permitirme degradarme por alguien…

-Gracias, espero que podamos conocernos mejor…-me dijo con su usual sonrisa, yo seguía algo fastidiada, pero a medida que la conversación avanzaba…me fui dando cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común, ambos éramos unos sádicos, narcisistas, malvados y egoístas seres…éramos como almas gemelas…

Cuando el pago la cuenta (que no era para nada económica), me llevo en su Porsche hacia mi casa, lo invite a pasar a ella, bebimos un par de botellas de vino, y bueno, el resto se lo dejo a su imaginación…

El día siguiente, me veía mas alegre de lo usual, al fin tenia (y aunque suene cursi, por que lo es) a ese alguien especial, a la persona que me comprende, Chris no era el idiota que recordaba…en realidad era bastante dulce, llegue al set 30 minutos antes (lo cual nunca pasa, o pasaba), y Josh pareció notar mi felicidad…

-¿Por qué tan feliz Blaine?-pregunto Josh recostado, con una gran sonrisa

-No lo vas a creer…-le dije emocionada

-¿Qué no creeré?-

-Pues…que pensarías si Chris no es el idiota que era…y si el y yo…-dije algo nerviosa, Josh puso una cara de sorpresa…

-¿Tan rápido lo hicieron? Vaya Blaineley, no pierdes el tiempo…-dijo el sorprendido, yo me sonroje un poco, pero el pareció no notarlo…

-¡Eso no Josh!-(menti, pero no quería parecer una ramera cualquiera)-Estoy hablando de que…quizá Chris sea la persona indicada para mi, quizá no necesite mas cosas de una noche, sino…una relación duradera…-Dije algo ilusionada, Josh ya no parecía tan feliz como antes, pero no me pareció importante entonces…

-Oh, vaya, pues…te felicito Blaineley, sabes, tengo que prepararme para el show, así que…te veo luego…-dijo yéndose algo nervioso, yo lo ignore y fui a alistarme también…

Al terminar el show, intente hablar con Josh pero el ya se había ido, no nos habíamos hablado desde la mañana, pero intente ignorar el hecho de que tu mejor amigo no te hable, y fui a visitar a Chris, realmente había esperado con ansias el final del día, donde fuimos de nuevo a un lujoso restaurante, luego fuimos a mi casa, y el ciclo se volvió a repetir…

Y Así los días fueron pasando, Josh y yo nos hablábamos menos, Chris y yo compartíamos mas, y, desgraciadamente, me había vuelto lo que mas odiaba…dependiente, dependiente de Chris, cuando Chris necesitaba que abandonara a Josh (las pocas veces que lo veía) para ir a verlo, yo lo hacía sin dudarlo, lo cual lo molestaba, siempre estaba a su disposición, yo empecé a pensar que nuestra relación iba perfecta…pero todo esto cambio una noche, en el que Josh llego a mi apartamento una tarde con un paquete lleno de fotos…

-Josh, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte extrañada, ambos teníamos día libre, y creí que estaría divirtiéndose en algún lado o algo así…

-Blaineley…¿tienes tiempo para algo?-pregunto serio, lo cual era raro en el, yo asentí algo incomoda, el abrió el paquete en la sala de estar, y mostro un montón de fotos de Chris junto a una rubia de ojos verdes…parecía que andaban juntos, el solo ver esas fotos me hizo hervir la sangre…pero pensé un momento…el no seria capaz de hacerme algo así…el no seria capaz de traicionarme de esa manera…

-Josh…¿Qué es esto?-pregunte seria, sabia la respuesta, solo quería oír su voz…e identificar si me estaba mintiendo…

-Blaineley…el es Chris…y te esta engañando con otra…dude un par de veces en decirte ya que no quería que sufrieras, pero el solo ver que ese maldito te esta traicionando de esa manera, me hace querer…-

-¿Como se si lo que dices es verdad Josh? Fácilmente pudiste haberlas editado...-interrumpí fríamente, el me miro con algo de dolor, pero yo seguía inmutada…

-Blainleley…¿Cómo puedes creer que te estoy mintiendo? Hemos sido amigos por…-

-Josh…Chris ha cambiado…y yo confio en el, y no soportare que digas esas cosas de el…así que…adiós…-le dije fríamente, mirando al suelo, el me miro con tristeza, pero fue hacia la puerta, y la cerro lentamente, yo ni siquiera me despedi, solo me quede sentada en mi sofá…perdida en mis pensamientos…al final, la intriga me venció, y fui al inmenso apartamento de Chris, intente entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada, intente escuchar a través (lo cual me fue fácil debido a mi experiencia para escuchar las conversaciones de celebridades), y logre oír las voz de Chris en donde parecía ser la sala principal, y la de una mujer adentro, eran como…gemidos, no necesito explicar que se me vino a la mente después de escucharlos, solo me tire al suelo, algo devastada, no podía creer que Chris me engañara así, antes quizá…¿pero ahora? Cuando todo empezaba a ser 'perfecto', baje por el ascensor, dispuesta a regresar a casa, me monte en mi auto, en el camino le rompi un vidrio a su preciado Porsche, y conduci de vuelta…Cuando llegue a casa, solo rompi lo que tuviera a mi alcance, jarrones, cuadros, vasos…me daba igual…me acosté para intentar dormir…pero me era imposible, pasaban las horas, llegaban cientas de llamadas de Chris…las ignore todas, hasta que oí a alguien tocar mi puerta…

-¡Vaya, con que es el mismísimo rey de roma!-dije tratando de disimular mi enojo con sarcasmo (lo cual no tiene sentido, pero mi lógica no estaba bien en ese momento) al ver a Chris tocando la puerta, tan arreglado como siempre se veía…

-¿Qué pasa Blaineley, tuviste un día duro?...-pregunto con falsa preocupación, yo no le respondí, solo le lance una mirada asesina, y le pase las fotos con al rubia…

-Oh…Blaineley…ella y yo solo somos amigas…Tu sabes que eres mi única mujer y así será siempre, ¿verdad?-dijo con falso caballerismo, ¡Argh! Era como si lo que antes era dulce y tierno ahora fuera…falso y asqueroso…no soporte mas y le di una fuerte bofetada, que lo dejo perplejo…

-¡Maldito mentiroso de mierda! ¡Lárgate de mi casa, los logre oír en tu apartamento, deberían comprar mejores puertas o hacer menos ruido, eres solo un perro que me uso todo este tiempo! ¡Te odio tanto, jamás vuelvas a verme otra…-calle al notar el ruido de una pistola en mi sien…voltee la mirada y note que era Chris…mis manos empezaron a sudar…mis piernas estaban temblando, realmente estaba experimentando lo que era el miedo puro…pero intentaba disimularlo…mi orgullo me obligaba a hacerlo…

-¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir perra?-me dijo con una voz totalmente distinta a la normal, sentí un nudo en la garganta, y realmente estaba aterrorizada por dar un paso en falso, el me dio un fuerte puñetazo en mi cara, perdí el equilibrio y caí cerca de un mueble, me sujete el rostro con dolor…intentando recomponerme, pero el me empujo al sofá, desgarrándome el vestido negro que traia en ese momento…empecé a pensar claramente lo que el quería hacer en ese momento…

-¿Qué paso perra? ¿No quieres revivir los viejos momentos?-dijo dejándome totalmente desnuda, yo no sabia que hacer…mis ojos empezaban a ponerse húmedos…estaba sola…completamente sola ahora…y nadie me podría ayudar…

…

…

…

…

…Al día siguiente, el me había dejado en el apartamento, amenazándome de no decirle a nadie, o sino me mataría el mismo, yo estaba traumada, aterrorizada, pero intente parecer normal…fui a maquillarme, y note el horrible ojo negro y mi mejilla hinchada que me había dejado el golpe de la otra noche, decidí cubrirlo un poco maquillándome, pero de todos modos se iba a notar, conduci hacia el set, donde, desgraciadamente, al primero que vi fue a Josh…que no le paso desapercibido el moretón en mi cara…

-Blaineley…Tu cara esta…que te…quien…-se callo mientras notaba que sus ojos se llenaban de furia, y sin decirme una palabra…se marcho del lugar, montándose en su auto, y yéndose rápidamente del lugar…Yo sabia que se disponía a hacer…Y me fui rápidamente a buscarlo antes de que cometiera un error…

Al llegar al apartamento de Chris, note que algo de sangre salía del apartamento…también note que estaba abierta, señal de que alguien había forzado la entrada, lo peor que me imagine era a un Chris muerto y a un Josh herido, por lo que corrí a buscar a mí amigo…pero lo que vi me destruyo…vi el cuerpo de mi amigo en el suelo, ensangrentado y con dos disparos en el pecho, sentí como mi corazón se retorcía y quebraba en su lugar…sin embargo…no derrame una lagrima…porque al oír el ruido de la ducha supe que alguien seguía en casa…note que había dejado el arma en una mesita de noche, tome un cuchillo de la cocina…y me dirigí lentamente a la ducha…

-Josh…esto va por ti…-dije abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, abriéndome paso a través del lujoso baño…y apuñalando la espalda de Chris, que después de un delicioso grito…cayo en un parpadeo…no dije una palabra…solo quería sentir su sangre resbalando por mis dedos…quería vengar a Josh, pero apenas recordé su nombre…lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos…deje el cuerpo inerte de Chris en el suelo, y baje por las escaleras…intentando pasar desapercibida…me monte en un taxi…pensando perdidamente en mis errores…y en Josh…que siempre estuvo allí cuando lo necesite…pero nunca pude verlo realmente, lagrimas salieron de nuevo de mis ojos, pero las detuve para evitar que cierta pelirroja que me acompañaba las notara…lo bueno fue que estaba usando un vestido rojo carmín…por lo tanto nadie notaria la sangre…el mismo vestido que estoy usando ahora…-termine en tono macabro, Zoey me miraba, no como un fenómeno, sino como si fuera algo normal…

-Blaineley…hiciste lo correcto…-me dijo con una sonrisa triste en su cara, ella parecía tan melancolica como yo, deje la botella en la mesa y rompi la foto con furia…

-Si…pero demasiado tarde…-respondió con un tono serio, ella me abrazo, yo intente ignorarlo, nunca me gustaron los abrazos, pero, ¿Qué mas da?

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Acompañame al hospital…no quiero ir sola otra vez…-dijo la pelirroja con tristeza en su voz

-Claro…ehm…-

-Zoey…-me recordó ella

-Si, Zoey, lindo nombre…-dije en un cumplido, subimos juntos a un taxi, y nos dirigimos al hospital, parecía que tenia una nueva amiga…la única además de Josh, algunas lagrimas intentaban salir, pero yo las reprimi, siempre era igual…siempre debía reprimirlas por mi tonto orgullo, pero me dio igual esta vez, y acompañe a Zoey camino al hospital…impaciente por saber a quien iba a ver allí…

**¿Y bien? ¿Como quedo? Disculpa la tardanza, es que realmente se me esta haciendo apretado el tiempo, espero que haya quedado bien, dejen Reviews, y subo el 9no capitulo, espero que les haya gustado…**


	9. El Acantilado

**Breakfast Club Horror Story:**

Capitulo 9: El Acantilado…

**Bien, aquí esta el capitulo 9, intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible, pero a veces se hace difícil con todos los deberes y demás, como siempre, TD no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores, y blablabla…**

Zoey P.O.V.

Unas nubes de tormenta se habían aproximado, Blaineley y yo llegamos algo tarde al hospital, el taxi se detuvo en la fría calle, nos bajamos ambas de el, apurándonos por si acaso empezaba a llover o a nevar, entramos rápidamente al hospital, buscando la habitación en la que estaba Noah, me pregunte un par de veces si debía entrar, si en realidad podía verlo a la cara…dentro de mi pensaba que cada vez que tenia una relación con alguien, de cualquier tipo, esa persona tenia que sufrir de un modo u otro, pero ignore ese extraño pensamiento y me dispuse a encontrar el cuarto…numero 128-D, tome el ascensor, y fui al cuarto ese, vi algunos doctores salir de ahí, tímidamente abrí la puerta, y vi a Noah durmiendo…vacile un momento antes de entrar, pero no pude evitar entrar de todos modos…

-¿Es…el?-pregunto Blaineley, que estaba afuera de la habitación…

-Si…es el…-respondí, ella entro, y se sentó en una silla junto a mi, yo me quede mirando a mi amigo…esperando a que despertara solo, desgraciadamente movi un vaso que estaba en una pequeña mesa, y este cayo al suelo, despertándolo, yo lo recogí rápidamente, pero ya era tarde, ya que Noah se había despertado ya…

-…Hmm…¿Zoey? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Noah algo alterado, yo asentí débilmente, el esbozo una sonrisa débil…

-Lamento haberme ido así ayer…-dije cabizbaja, el me miro con una sonrisa triste, Blaineley me miro con una sonrisa cómplice antes de levantarse del asiento…

-Mejor me voy a…buscar algo de café…y los dejo solos un rato ¿si?-dijo la rubia caminando hacia afuera de la habitación, antes de guiñarme un ojo, yo intente ignorarla, pero Noah no paso eso por alto…

-Ella…¿Quién es ella?...-pregunto Noah confundido

-Es…una amiga…-dije tratando de desviar el tema,-¿Y Como estas de…tu sabes, eso?-

-Pues…mejor, el doctor dijo que podre caminar en un par de días sin usar esas maravillosas cosas…-dijo señalando las muletas que estaba usando, intentaba evitarlas, pero me era imposible…

-Si no fuera por mi, no estarías así…-dije secamente en voz baja, pero Noah me pudo oír…Desgraciadamente…

-No empieces Zoey…sabes que esto no es tu culpa…-dijo Noah de nuevo, odiaba que dijera eso, ya que en realidad era mi culpa, y sabia que el era solo otra victima de todos los que están a mi alrededor, sin embargo, debía quedarme hasta que estuviera bien, después de todo, el haría lo mismo por mi…

-Si, como digas…-dije sin mucho animo, me levante a ver como estaba, al menos las partes que no estaban vendadas, y la verdad se veía peor que yo, pero no dije nada para no empeorar aun mas la situación, nos atrapo un incomodo silencio en la habitación, realmente nos era difícil entablar una conversación que no tuviera que ver con el accidente, ni con los que antes eran nuestros amigos…

-Sabes…me quedare aquí unos días mas…y me preguntaba si podrías…-pregunto cortando el silencio…

-¿Quedarme?-corte a mi amigo con una sonrisa, el asintió…

-Se que tienes muchos asesinos para consolar, pero aun así…-dijo sarcásticamente, yo me reí un poco, y me volví a sentar en el sofá, después de eso, la conversación se hizo mas…cómoda, pero en el fondo, seguía melancólica, pero al menos tenia a Noah…con el…era mas fácil soportar la situación…pero me consumía la idea de que algo mas le pasara por mi culpa…después de un rato, nos quedamos dormidos ambos, esperando el siguiente día…

Noah P.O.V.

Desde hacia tiempo no podía dormir como lo hice esa noche, ella seguía dormida en el sofá, yo seguía recostado en la camilla, tome un libro que el doctor me había traido momentos atrás, y comencé a leerlo tranquilamente…hasta que un grito me sobresalto rápidamente, voltee a ver, y era mi amiga pelirroja gritando en el piso…

-¿Zoey, que pasa?-pregunte calmadamente, ella aparentemente despertó, y me miro con algo de vergüenza

-Solo era…una pesadilla…¿Ya amaneció?-pregunto Zoey somnolienta

-No, la noche tomo vacaciones…-dije sarcásticamente, ya se había vuelto costumbre, aunque realmente me incomodaba lo que paso momentos atrás… especialmente porque sabia exactamente lo que estaba soñando, pero seguí leyendo en calma, esperando impacientemente a que me dieran de alta…

Y Así fueron pasando los días, poco a poco fui intentando caminar, lo que era tan sencillo como caminar en una cama de clavos, pero me daba igual, solo quería que todo fuera como antes…finalmente, me dieron de alta, había regresado a casa, había tomado un auto que anteriormente era de mi tio, y fui a visitar a Zoey, que bajo rápidamente a verme…finalmente había dejado de usar las muletas, y las cicatrices de su cara se notaban menos, cosa que, creo, le subió un poco el autoestima, pero seguía viéndose insegura, con ese aire de temor…pero sabia cual era la solución…o al menos eso pensaba…

-¿Qué pasa Noah?-pregunto amigablemente

-Quería saber si querías ir a un lugar…-dije tranquilo,-claro, siempre existe la asombrosa diversión de quedarse en una habitación sola…-dije sarcásticamente

-Oh, pues…supongo que puedo ir…espera un momento…-dijo volviendo al apartamento, seguramente era a cambiarse o algo así, no le preste mucha atención…

Zoey P.O.V.

Salí corriendo a mi casa, estaba hecha un desorden, tal como la había dejado aquel día que vi a Blaineley, Noah seguía afuera esperándome, realmente me gustaba estar con el, pero…me seguía consumiendo esa horrible sensación de temor…de que lo que le paso a Sierra, a Dawn o a Trent, le pase a el o a Blaineley, y el lo sabia, pero debía mantenerme alegre mientras el este…no quiero que sufra por mi…de todos modos me prometí a mi misma que me quedaría hasta que estuviera mejor…Finalmente baje con un suéter puesto, ya que había mucho frio, y me monte al auto con el…

-Y Bien…¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte curiosa?

-Es…una sorpresa…-dijo Noah tranquilamente, yo lo mire confundida, pero me dio igual…

Noah P.O.V.

Aun no estaba seguro si debía hacer eso, pero sin pensar en las consecuencias lo hice, conduje hacia una carretera solitaria, ella me miraba confundida, pero a medida que avanzábamos, su confusión se convirtió en tristeza…se notaban aun las marcas en el camino producto de aquel choque…los restos del camión…y de lo que era el auto de Zoey…

-Este es el…-

-Si, el mismo acantilado…-complete serio, sabia que era duro para ella estar allí, pero si nunca lo hacia, se le haría difícil superarlo…o al menos eso creí…un profundo silencio se hizo presente, ninguno se atrevía a hablar…estábamos en el mismo lugar del choque…el mismo lugar donde nuestros tres amigos murieron esa noche…el mismo lugar donde Zoey empezó a culparse a si misma por al muerte de ellos…

Ninguno quiso pronunciar palabra alguna, quedamos sumergidos en el silencio, poco a poco la oscuridad cubrió el paisaje, nos sentamos al borde del acantilado…viendo como a medida que la noche caía…

-Sabes…la noche que te confesé el secreto…no sabia que seguiríamos vivos…-dijo Zoey con lagrimas en sus ojos, yo me quede mirando el desolado paisaje…

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?-pregunte directo, ella me miro débilmente, yo seguía serio, sabia que esto podría ayudarla a superarlo…pero también podría hundirla aun mas en su sufrimiento…

-Pues…no…pero…realmente quisiera borrar todo lo que paso esa noche…-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste, yo empecé a recordar todo lo de aquella noche…el choque, la caída, de los dos, yo fui el único que no cayo inconsciente…y el único que vio como, poco a poco, nuestros amigos morían desangrados, lenta y dolorosamente, y mis intentos en vano de salvarlos…

-Yo también…-dije en voz baja, pero Zoey alcanzo a oírme, después de eso nos quedamos callados, mirando las nubes de tormenta aproximarse, recordando a nuestros amigos, pero intentando olvidar que todo aquello había pasado, mientras la neblina cubría el paisaje…los ruidos de la noche se empezaban a escuchar…y nos podíamos imaginar el fantasma del auto en el que estábamos aquella vez…con Sierra, Dawn y Trent…cayendode el acantilado…una vez mas…

**¿Y Bien? ¿Bien, mal, terrible? Como quedo, un poco corto y algo lento, pero este es mas como una introducción al que sigue, que es mas largo e interesante, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, me animas a escribir, si tienen sugerencias, envíenmelas, no me harían ningún daño…**


	10. Estallando, Parte I

**Breakfast Club Horror Story:**

Capitulo 10: Estallando, Parte I

**Capitulo 10, me disculpo por la tardanza, es que he tenido algunas cosas que hacer, este capitulo es directamente el día siguiente al anterior, espero les guste…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores**

Zoey P.O.V.

-¿Qué tan cerca queda el Breakfast Club de aquí?-pregunto Blaineley, que se estaba maquillando en el asiento de atrás, yo estaba en el de adelante, y Noah estaba conduciendo el auto de su tio, recorriendo las frias calles, desde ayer, las cosas habían estado…raras…entre nosotros…

-A un par de ilómetros-respondió Noah serio, estaba nevando, por lo que el camino estaba resbaloso…

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? Me muero de hambre-dijo Blaineley, tratando de matar el silencio entre nosotros, pero era difícil…

-Noah, creo que te pasaste la calle-dije tímidamente, el ni me observo, siguió conduciendo…

-Ehm, creo que deberías dar la vuelta-hable de nuevo, el se veía algo alterado…

-No me digas Zoey-dijo el sarcásticamente, yo frunci el seño un poco, giro el auto rápidamente, y empezó a manejar en dirección opuesta…

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?-pregunte algo curiosa, el se veía algo distraído, que incluso no llego a notar un camión que paso realmente cerca de nuestro auto…

-¿¡Puedes fijarte en el camino!?-dije entre asustada y molesta, pero el no me miraba, mas un segundo auto se atravesó en el camino del nuestro…y esta vez…no lo pudimos esquivar…note la sangre correr por mis mejillas, los sonidos de mis huesos crujir, un deja-vu me invadió…la misma sensación del choque en el acantilado…y la misma oscuridad que empezó a envolverme…

…

…

…

…

-¡Ahhh!-grite hiperventilada, mirando alrededor, notando las paredes de mi habitación, con lagrimas en los ojos, ya era la quinta vez que soñaba con el choque…esta noche, las pesadillas no paraban, me atormentaban cada noche, y empeoraron el día en el que acompañe a Noah al acantilado…

Tome las píldoras que estaban más cerca de mi alcance, y las trague sin necesitar agua o algo así, para poder curar la jaqueca que empezaba a atacarme, parecía que me estaba volviendo adicta a ellas…

Maldije por lo bajo, y fui a buscar algo que beber en la cocina, revise la hora, eran las 4:35 a.m., básicamente no había podido dormir toda la noche, tome un maldito vaso de agua y me fui a dormir…eran momentos como ese…cuando estaba completamente sola…en los que me sentía mas indefensa…en los que mi subconsciente me atacaba y me hacia sufrir de culpa, alucinaciones, visiones, pesadillas, todas pasaban cuando estaba sola, fui a verme en el espejo, mirando mi rostro, cuyas cicatrices eran mas leves ahora, pero aun notorias, pero nada comparadas con las de mis brazos…que me recordaban todos los días lo que paso aquella noche…

Me acosté en la cama, rendida por el cansancio, busque mas píldoras en mi mesa de noche, pero encontré algo mas…era un collar que Mike me había regalado antes de que suicidara, empecé a recordar los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos…el se suicido para que yo estuviera a salvo…tire el collar por la ventana sin pensarlo 2 veces, quería deshacerme de el, quería olvidar, olvidar a Mike, olvidar todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, me acosté en mi cama, intentando dormir, lo cual me era imposible, pero me quede de todos modos en la cama, inmóvil, como un cadáver…perdida en mis pensamientos…

De pronto, un ruido me despertó de mi letargo…era mi celular, pensé en quien me habría enviado un mensaje a esta hora, pero revise la hora, y ya eran las 8:23 am, parece que mientras recuerdas, el tiempo pasa mas rápido…

"_Zoey, ¿ya despertaste? Supongo que si, sino no estarías leyendo esto, ven rápido al Breakfast Club, es urgente, debo contarte algo-Blaineley"_

-Ah, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-dije sarcásticamente, pasar mucho tiempo con Noah hace que se te contagie el sarcasmo, me fui vistiendo para ir al Breakfast Club, ya ni siquiera voy a trabajar, el Chef y yo no nos vemos desde que le grite en el hospital, por lo que creo que ya debió haber contratado a alguien mas, solo le envié un vago 'si', y fui a buscar un taxi para ir, cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarme sola en el apartamento, cuando finalmente llegue, la rubia estaba sentada en una mesa apartada, yo me acerque intentando disimular el cansancio que tenia, acercándome con una sonrisa…

-Hola Blaineley, vi tu mensaje, así que vine…-

-¿Acaso dormiste anoche, al menos una hora?-pregunto asombrada, no sabia que se notaba tanto, solo rodé los ojos un poco…

-¿Se nota tan fácil?-

-Solo si abres los ojos, ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?-pregunto mientras bebía una botella de agua mineral

-Pues…no es importante, ¿Y que querías decirme?-Pregunte tratando de evadir el tema…

-Pues…estoy embarazada…-dijo entrecortada, quede shockeada en ese momento, cualquier otra amiga se alegraría…pero…yo no, porque sabia de quien lo estaba, y no era precisamente la persona a la cual Blaineley mas le agradaba…

-Oh, vaya, eso es…increíble…-

-¿¡Eso crees!?…-dijo con algo de rencor en su voz, yo no sabia que decir para apoyarla en ese momento, por lo que solo me quede callada…ella tampoco dijo una palabra, solo veía como su mirada se llenaba de odio…

-Tengo un trabajo…una vida agitada…no tengo tiempo para criar a un niño, y menos al hijo de ese…es decir, ¿Qué le dire cuando crezca? ¿Qué fue hijo del maldito que me violo? Además, no puedo dejar mi trabajo para criar a un niño, ¡He trabajado mucho para estar en el lugar en el que estoy y no voy a dejarlo tan fácilmente!...-dijo con clara angustia en su voz…

-¿Y…Que haras?-pregunte tímidamente, ella pareció incomodarse ante la pregunta…

-Yo…podría abortar…pero…yo no seria capaz de…no lo se…-dijo entre preocupada y confundida, yo me senté a su lado, esperando a que se calmara, pasamos unas horas charlando ahí, yo intentaba calmarla…pero no parecía surgir efecto…

Pasaron unas horas, finalmente, Blaineley se fue a su apartamento, realmente atormentada por la situación, yo decidí ir a visitar a Noah, no soportaba estar un minuto sola, el me había dicho donde quedaba su casa, pero nunca había tenido tiempo de ir a visitarlo, cuando finalmente llegue, logre verlo por la ventana, estaba acomodando unos cuadros, pude ver que en uno de ellos aparecia el junto a una pelirroja con ojos verdes…

-Así que…ella debe ser Izzy…-me dije a mi misma, pude ver como Noah veía la foto con tristeza, sentí algo de pena por el, me escondí antes de que volteara a verme, y seguí viendo el cuadro a escondidas…

-¿Estas muy cómoda?-me sobresalte al ver que Noah había salido, y me estaba viendo espiar su casa, me levante un poco avergonzada, y fui a saludarlo…

-Ehm, yo estaba…no creas que yo…en realidad…-

-Si…pues…yo…quizá…-se burlo Noah de mi hablar entrecortado, yo me reí un poco, el me invito a entrar, ya que afuera estaba nevando ya que aun estábamos en pleno invierno, me senté en un sofá café en la sala, me quede mirando la foto que Noah tenia hace unos momentos, el intento desviar mi atención…

-Y bien…¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto mi amigo moreno…

-Quería saber como estabas…-dije con una falsa sonrisa, aun recordaba el sueño que había tenido en la noche anterior, lo cual me daba una sensación de nerviosismo, pero intente disimularlo…

-Pues, no he estado tan mal, sabes, los padres de Sierra nos están invitando a su funeral, que será mañana, tardaron un poco debido a algunas cosas legales y eso, y les gustaría que viniéramos-

-Oh, pues…bien, pero, la verdad yo…preferirá no ir…-dije algo incomoda, el me miro confundido…

-¿Por qué? Ella era nuestra amiga, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir?-dijo el un poco molesto…

-Simplemente no quiero recordar esos…-

-¿Recordar que?-

-¡El accidente Noah, no quiero recordar el maldito accidente!-

-¿Y pretendes olvidar todo?, ¿¡Incluyendolos a ellos!?-Me dijo enojado, yo me quede callada, pero yo estaba algo molesta también…

-Pretendo…superarlo…Y si para eso es necesario olvidarlos…-

-¡Si, porque olvidar te a ayudado bastante…!-dijo sarcásticamente, pero esta vez, en un modo amargo

-¡Noah, cállate!-

-No, no quiero callarme, no puedes simplemente fingir que nada de esto paso, ¿Qué pasa si algún día yo muero? ¿¡Me olvidaras también!?-

-¡Cállate Noah, además, ellos murieron por mi culpa, todos lo que se acercan a mi les pasan cosas malas, siempre a sido así!-

-Oh, claro, entonces solo quieres ayudarnos…por supuesto-

-Noah…yo te apoye la noche en la que te conocí…¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme tu ahora?-dije yo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos…

-¡Por supuesto que no, no puedo dejar que olvides a todos nuestros amigos! Además, solo me consolaste para hacerte creer a ti misma que la muerte de Mike no era tan mala, lo mismo con Sierra, Dawn, Trent, Blaineley…no usas solo para hacerte sentí mejor, ni siquiera se si podría considerarte…-calle a Noah de una bofetada, mis ojos se estaban volviendo húmedos, no podía creer que el hubiera dicho todo eso, el me miraba shockeado, parecía que todo hubiera pasado en un solo segundo…

-Si es así…no se porque somos amigos entonces…-le espete en cara, me dirigí a la puerta, pude ver su cara de remordimiento cuando sali, pero no me devolví, solo me dirigí a mi apartamento…quería estar sola…totalmente sola…

Noah P.O.V.

Lo arruine, lo admito, ella puede ser algo…sensible, pero admito que no debí haber dicho eso, me fui a mi cama, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar solo…

-Soy un idiota…-me dije a mi mismo, realmente me odiaba en ese momento, tome el retrato de Izzy, y comencé a recordar...me sentía patético, nunca pude decirle a Izzy lo que sentía, y aquel día en el que entre a su apartamento, con el objetivo de intentar salvarla de Justin…solo lo arruine mas, me odio, me odio demasiado, lo arruine todo, me acosté en mi cama, intentando conciliar el sueño…quizá no era tan malo olvidar…olvidar todo aquello que te atormenta…olvidar todo aquello que te angustia…olvidar todo aquello que te duele…

Zoey P.O.V.

Apenas llegue a casa, me senté en un sillón, no podía creer todo lo que había dicho Noah en ese momento…y lo peor es que podría ser verdad, lo odio, lo odio tanto por hacerme sentir así…solo quería superar todo lo que paso, pero es demasiado difícil…

-¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi?-me dije a mi misma, melancólica, suspire amargamente, sentí mis ojos húmedos de nuevo, pero soporte las ganas de llorar, intente dormir pero las terrible pesadillas me lo impedían, ya llevaba varios días así, solo que no se lo decía a nadie, me quede contemplando el vacio…hasta que finalmente mis ojos se fijaron en una cuerda que estaba en una esquina, puede que no sea la solución…pero al menos así puedo escapar…al menos así puedo descanzar…

**¿Y bien? Que tal, 2 episodios por 1, ¿Cómo quedo? Espero que no haya quedado tan mal, debo decir que fue uno de los mas difíciles de escribir, junto al episodio 2, el 6, y el 8, pero, ¡aquí esta! Dejen reviews, me animan a escribir mas, finalmente, el episodio final será el siguiente, por lo que tardare un poco en subirlo, así que, no me maten, nos vemos…**


	11. Estallando, Parte II

**Breakfast Club Horror Story**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores…**

**Advertencia: Capitulo fuerte…no te gusta, no leas…**

**Capitulo 11: Estallando, Parte II**

Noah P.O.V.

No logre dormir toda la noche, no lograba sacarme aquella discusión de la cabeza, intente ponerme a leer para poder conciliar el sueño, pero no lograba hacer efecto, pase varias horas en vela, intentando olvidar todo, pero era imposible hacerlo, finalmente me rendí, tome mi celular, y envié un mensaje a Blaineley…¿Por qué a ella? Porque Zoey no me va hablar en este momento, y ella podría aconsejarme sobre que hacer, le pregunte si podía ir al Breakfast Club, pero ella no me respondió…me quede esperando lo que parecían horas…esperando a que me respondiera…hasta que un vago "Ok" me llego a mi teléfono, fui en mi auto hacia el restaurante, donde estaba la rubia usando un vestido negro, yo ya sabia lo de su embarazo, ella me había contado por teléfono, y aunque no habláramos mucho y no tuviéramos mucho en común, supe como aconsejarle sobre el tema…

-Al fin llegaste, ¿mucho trafico a las 3:23 a.m.?-Pregunto ella sarcásticamente, yo no estaba de humor para el sarcasmo en ese momento, por lo que no respondí…

-¿Ordenaste algo?-Pregunte secamente, ella solo me miro extraño…

-¿Algo paso entre tu y Zoey?-Me pregunto directamente, yo solo asentí, ella solo rodo los ojos...suspire profundamente, mientras me preparaba para contarle todo lo que había pasado…a medida que se lo contaba, por alguna razón, empezaba a recordar la noche en que pise este mugriento restaurante por primera vez…

…

…Me había sentado en una solitaria mesa, había traído un libro para pasar el rato, cuando vi como una pelirroja caminaba hacia mi…

-Bienvenidos al Breakfast Club, ¿que desea ordenar?-me pregunto con el entusiasmo peor fingido del mundo, yo levante una ceja, incrédulo ante su trabajo de actriz…

-...Breakfast Club, ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para comer un desayuno?, además, este lugar es tan limpio como un baño comunitario en un metro...además, el menú ofrece la mas alta gama de mediocridad en lo que a comida se trata, así que solo traigame un poco de agua, si es potable, no quiero tener Cólera para cuando amanezca-dije realmente molesto, claro, yo no pase la mejor noche que haya vivido antes de venir, por lo que me importaba un comino si heria los sentimientos de una desconocida, o de un mugriento restaurante (¿los restaurantes sienten?)…

-Ehm...de acuerdo señor...-dije con un tono de molestia, dijo mirándome extraño…parecía tener la mirada de odio que recibía al decir comentarios así…pero también parecía que estuviera viendo a alguien mas…cuando trajo el agua –que por desgracia era del grifo, pero algún tarado la había puesto en una botella, por lo cual ni siquiera la bebí- vi como la chica se sentaba a mi lado…

-¿Hola, como estas?-pregunto como si la "charla" que habíamos tenido antes, al igual que mi monologo sobre el estado sanitario de esta pocilga, no hubieran tenido lugar, me sentía algo incomodo, me quede callado, confiando en que se alejaría…pero no fue así, parecía no haber socializado en décadas…

-¿Yo? ¡Fantástico! Digamos que me acabo de enterar de que mi amigo murió en un hospital porque un idiota no controlo la cantidad de calmantes que le inyectaban, además, para colmo, gracias a cierta persona mi vida se arrui...no tengo que decirte esto, eres solo una simple camarera-le dije de manera sarcástica, la chica me miro con odio, pero no se fue, se quedo sentada, yo me asombre, todos se marchaban cuando hacia comentarios así. Ella era 'inmune' a eso...

-Vamos Noah, dime, digamos que he escuchado cosas así antes...-me dijo la pelirroja, ¿como sabia mi nombre? Era obvio que no tenia vida social, pero ya que, ¿acaso tenia algo que perder? Ya perdí a mi amiga, mi cordura, mi vida en si, todo por ese maldito de Justin

-Cuando quieras salir corriendo por la puerta gritando, solo dime-le dije, sabiendo bien lo que iba a decir

-No saldré corriendo Noah, por cierto, soy Zoey, mucho gusto-dijo la tal Zoey, me importaba un pepino como se llamase, solo esperaba que al contarle la historia, saliera corriendo asustada...

-Arg, mucho dis... mucho gusto Zoey-dije estrechando su mano-, si quieres saber que me paso, solo quédate sentada que será una larga historia...

…

-¿Noah?-Pregunto Blaineley sacándome de mis pensamientos…

-¿Eh?-Pregunte distraído, mientras fijaba mi atención en la rubia, que me veía con una cara algo rara…-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Pensabas en Zoey cierto?-Me pregunto directamente la rubia, yo rodé los ojos, mientras intentaba mirar el reloj, esperando a que las horas pasaran rápido…

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces porque te sonrojas?-¡Mierda! Tenia razón, intente evitar contacto visual con ella, pero al pasar un par de minutos, decidí mirarla…ponía una de esas caras que ponen las estúpidas cuando creen que a su amiga le gusta alguien (No pregunten como lo se)

-¿Qué miras?-Pregunte incomodo…

-Noah…es obvio que sientes algo por ella, y ella también por ti, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo admiten?...-Bien, esto me agarro por sorpresa, yo rodé los ojos, seguía algo incomodo por la conversación, pero…quizá tenia razón, quizá…ella sea la forma en la que superare el asunto de Izzy, quizá…sea la forma en la que podremos superar todo lo que paso…

-Ella ni quiere verme después de lo de ayer…-fue lo único que pude decir…me sentía patético por lo de ayer…lo había arruinado todo…

-¡Por dios, solo ve y discúlpate! Solo fue una pequeña discusión, ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ella a atravesado? Eres casi su único amigo, si te pierde a ti también…quizá no podría soportarlo…-Tenia razón, sabia lo sensible que Zoey era respecto a ese tipo de cosas…me levante en seco, y camine hacia mi auto

-Oh Blaineley, por cierto, ¿Cómo estas con todo lo del…?-Pregunte sin saber bien como empezar, es que, ¿Qué podría preguntar? "¿Hey Blaineley, decidiste matar al bebe?"...

-Pues…decidí conservarlo…todos deben madurar algún día, quizá esto sea lo que necesito para hacerlo…-Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo sonreí también, me alegraba el modo en que se tomo la situación…-¿Qué esperas? Ve-

-Adiós Blaineley…-Me despedí, la rubia se quedo mientras me montaba en el auto, camino al apartamento de Zoey, la noche estaba muy fría ese día, cuando finalmente llegue, subí en el ascensor, esperando llegar al piso en el que estaba…

**Zoey P.O.V.**

Ya había acomodado una vieja silla de madera, parecía que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento…"Excelente, ya no hay marcha atrás" pensé, ate la cuerda a una lámpara cercana…lentamente me subí a la silla, con cuidado de no romperla, ate la cuerda alrededor de mi delgado cuello, me sentía algo débil, me quede sobre la silla, como perdida…¿Realmente iba a hacer esto? ¿Realmente quería tomar la "salida fácil"?, Pues, si, cuando te quedas sin opciones…pruebas con todo…incluso si esta no tenga retorno, me apoye en el borde de la silla, dispuesta a saltar, ¿Qué importaba? Nadie me extrañaría, a todos los que conozco les arruino la vida, y, irónicamente, esa es la razón por la cual mi vida esta arruinada, estaba totalmente sola en el apartamento, no había nadie que me viera, esa sensación me era muy conocida…la soledad, tan familiar, pero a la vez fría, tan cercana, pero me mantiene distante, unos golpeteos en la puerta me sacaron del trance…

-¿Zoey, estas ahí? Soy Noah…-Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Porque tenia que venir? Quizá solo iba a decirme hipócrita de nuevo, pero por alguna razón, me sentí algo rara…

-N-no es un buen momento Noah…-Dije temblorosa, sentí una pequeña lagrima caer por mi mejilla, pero debía mantenerme lo mas firme posible…

-Disculpa por lo de ayer…estaba algo molesto, no fue mi intención…-Dijo Noah, parecía arrepentido, aun cuando no podía verlo…

-Si, no hay problema Noah…-Dije intentando parecer tranquila, pero respiraba tan agitadamente que obviamente no lo iba a parecer…

-¿No podría entrar para charlar un rato? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos…-Dijo alegre, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta…Que desgraciadamente se abrió, lo que permitió a Noah ver la "escena" que había montado…

-N-Noah…n-no es lo que p-parece…-Dije temblorosa, mientras el estaba boquiabierto…no parecía enojado, o triste…parecía confundido…

**Noah P.O.V.**

-Zoey…¿q-que e-esta pasando?…-Dije con un hilo de voz, sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, solo quería que ella me lo dijera, estaba totalmente confundido, no sabia que hacer…

-Noah…p-por favor vete…-Me dijo mientras evitaba mirarme, yo no me moví de ahí, no podía dejar que ella se hiciera eso a si misma…

-Zoey…lo que dije ayer…nada de eso es verdad…se que…-

-¡Cállate!-Me grito histérica, aun no quería verme a la cara…-¿¡Crees que hago esto solo por lo de ayer!? ¡No sabes lo que es ser yo! Mi vida a sido una completa mierda desde que naci, y lo sigue siendo, ¡Y lo sabes!...No tienes idea de lo que soporto…de lo que es saber que seguirás sufriendo, o peor, que todos a tu alrededor lo harán…así que…por favor déjame sola…-

La sala se quedo en un completo silencio, yo jamás me atrevería a dejarla sola, no en esta situación, ella finalmente se atrevió a mirarme…parecía sentirse culpable…

-No te hagas esto Zoey…las cosas mejo…-

-¡No digas eso! Sabemos que no mejoraran, las cosas solo empeoraran mas…no me hagas cambiar de decisión…ya estoy decidida…-Zoey intento saltar, pero rápidamente sostuve sus piernas, ella no parecía rendirse, intentaba zafarse del agarre…-¡Déjame en paz!, ¿Solo quieres torturarme mas o que?...Déjame hacerlo…-Gritaba mientras sus intentos de soltarse paraban…y quedaba inmóvil, cabizbaja…

-¡No!-dije mientras sentía como mi voz se quebraba…-Zoey…no lo hagas…¿Sabes por que aguante todos esos momentos en el hospital? ¿Sabes porque te lleve al acantilado aquella noche? Pues…porque me importas…demasiado…mas bien…te a…-Un ruido de algo quebrándose me interrumpió, cerré los ojos, pidiendo que no fuera lo que pensaba…desgraciadamente, el destino nunca te da lo que deseas…note como las patas de la silla se habían quebrado, y esta había caído a un lado…subí mi mirada, de la cual brotaban varias lagrimas, para mirar lo que nunca me quise imaginar…logre ver el cadáver de Zoey colgando de la lámpara, inmediatamente pensé en poner la silla de nuevo, pero eso no ayudaría en nada, golpee el suelo con impotencia, quizá me rompí parte de la mano, pero me dio igual…Zoey ya estaba muerta…quizá era lo que ella quería…pero…yo la necesitaba conmigo…Zoey tenia razón…la vida es una mierda, primero me quito a Izzy, ahora conozco a Zoey, y también me la quita, mis ojos se volvieron húmedos, quería lanzarme de la ventana en ese momento, quería morir, y quizá tarde o temprano lo haría…pero la muerte solo es la nada absoluta, no soluciona nada…aunque quizá el deseo de Zoey no era solucionar algo…sino escapar…escapar de la realidad cruel que la rodeaba…-Al menos se cumplió tu deseo…te extrañare Zoey…-

…

…

…

**Bien, ¿Qué tal el final? Lo se, súper-depresivo, pensé en darle un final feliz, pero le di un pequeño giro irónico (Cual? Averígüenlo ustedes)…Espero les haya gustado, quizá suba un final alternativo, eso depende de ustedes, realmente me deprimí con este episodio (Además que tuve que escuchar una misma canción una y otra final hasta al fin terminarlo), bien, finalmente termine BCHS, mi Fic mas viejo (y largo), pero al menos pude terminarlo, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, dejen Reviews, me animan a escribir mas, nos vemos…**


	12. Final Alternativo

**Breakfast Club Horror Story**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores…**

**Capitulo 12: Final Alternativo**

**Hola a quien lea esto (Si alguien en el mundo lo hace, claro), aquí está el final alternativo de…como sea, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No? Espero les guste**

* * *

Noah P.O.V.

No logre dormir toda la noche, no lograba sacarme aquella discusión de la cabeza, intente ponerme a leer para poder conciliar el sueño, pero no lograba hacer efecto, pase varias horas en vela, intentando olvidar todo, pero era imposible hacerlo, finalmente me rendí, tome mi celular, y envié un mensaje a Blaineley…¿Por qué a ella? Porque Zoey no me va hablar en este momento, y ella podría aconsejarme sobre que hacer, le pregunte si podía ir al Breakfast Club, pero ella no me respondió…me quede esperando lo que parecían horas…esperando a que me respondiera…hasta que un vago "Ok" me llego a mi teléfono, fui en mi auto hacia el restaurante, donde estaba la rubia usando un vestido negro, yo ya sabia lo de su embarazo, ella me había contado por teléfono, y aunque no habláramos mucho y no tuviéramos mucho en común, supe como aconsejarle sobre el tema…

-Al fin llegaste, ¿mucho trafico a las 3:23 a.m.?-Pregunto ella sarcásticamente, yo no estaba de humor para el sarcasmo en ese momento, por lo que no respondí…

-¿Ordenaste algo?-Pregunte secamente, ella solo me miro extraño…

-¿Algo paso entre tu y Zoey?-Me pregunto directamente, yo solo asentí, ella solo rodo los ojos...suspire profundamente, mientras me preparaba para contarle todo lo que había pasado…a medida que se lo contaba, por alguna razón, empezaba a recordar la noche en que pise este mugriento restaurante por primera vez…

…

…Me había sentado en una solitaria mesa, había traído un libro para pasar el rato, cuando vi como una pelirroja caminaba hacia mi…

-Bienvenidos al Breakfast Club, ¿que desea ordenar?-me pregunto con el entusiasmo peor fingido del mundo, yo levante una ceja, incrédulo ante su trabajo de actriz…

-...Breakfast Club, ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para comer un desayuno?, además, este lugar es tan limpio como un baño comunitario en un metro...además, el menú ofrece la mas alta gama de mediocridad en lo que a comida se trata, así que solo traigame un poco de agua, si es potable, no quiero tener Cólera para cuando amanezca-dije realmente molesto, claro, yo no pase la mejor noche que haya vivido antes de venir, por lo que me importaba un comino si heria los sentimientos de una desconocida, o de un mugriento restaurante (¿los restaurantes sienten?)…

-Ehm...de acuerdo señor...-dije con un tono de molestia, dijo mirándome extraño…parecía tener la mirada de odio que recibía al decir comentarios así…pero también parecía que estuviera viendo a alguien mas…cuando trajo el agua –que por desgracia era del grifo, pero algún tarado la había puesto en una botella, por lo cual ni siquiera la bebí- vi como la chica se sentaba a mi lado…

-¿Hola, como estas?-pregunto como si la "charla" que habíamos tenido antes, al igual que mi monologo sobre el estado sanitario de esta pocilga, no hubieran tenido lugar, me sentía algo incomodo, me quede callado, confiando en que se alejaría…pero no fue así, parecía no haber socializado en décadas…

-¿Yo? ¡Fantástico! Digamos que me acabo de enterar de que mi amigo murió en un hospital porque un idiota no controlo la cantidad de calmantes que le inyectaban, además, para colmo, gracias a cierta persona mi vida se arrui...no tengo que decirte esto, eres solo una simple camarera-le dije de manera sarcástica, la chica me miro con odio, pero no se fue, se quedo sentada, yo me asombre, todos se marchaban cuando hacia comentarios así. Ella era 'inmune' a eso...

-Vamos Noah, dime, digamos que he escuchado cosas así antes...-me dijo la pelirroja, ¿como sabia mi nombre? Era obvio que no tenia vida social, pero ya que, ¿acaso tenia algo que perder? Ya perdí a mi amiga, mi cordura, mi vida en si, todo por ese maldito de Justin

-Cuando quieras salir corriendo por la puerta gritando, solo dime-le dije, sabiendo bien lo que iba a decir

-No saldré corriendo Noah, por cierto, soy Zoey, mucho gusto-dijo la tal Zoey, me importaba un pepino como se llamase, solo esperaba que al contarle la historia, saliera corriendo asustada...

-Arg, mucho dis... mucho gusto Zoey-dije estrechando su mano-, si quieres saber que me paso, solo quédate sentada que será una larga historia...

…

-¿Noah?-Pregunto Blaineley sacándome de mis pensamientos…

-¿Eh?-Pregunte distraído, mientras fijaba mi atención en la rubia, que me veía con una cara algo rara…-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Pensabas en Zoey cierto?-Me pregunto directamente la rubia, yo rodé los ojos, mientras intentaba mirar el reloj, esperando a que las horas pasaran rápido…

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces porque te sonrojas?-¡Mierda! Tenia razón, intente evitar contacto visual con ella, pero al pasar un par de minutos, decidí mirarla…ponía una de esas caras que ponen las estúpidas cuando creen que a su amiga le gusta alguien (No pregunten como lo se)

-¿Qué miras?-Pregunte incomodo…

-Noah…es obvio que sientes algo por ella, y ella también por ti, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo admiten?...-Bien, esto me agarro por sorpresa, yo rodé los ojos, seguía algo incomodo por la conversación, pero…quizá tenia razón, quizá…ella sea la forma en la que superare el asunto de Izzy, quizá…sea la forma en la que podremos superar todo lo que paso…

-Ella ni quiere verme después de lo de ayer…-fue lo único que pude decir…me sentía patético por lo de ayer…lo había arruinado todo…

-¡Por dios, solo ve y discúlpate! Solo fue una pequeña discusión, ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ella a atravesado? Eres casi su único amigo, si te pierde a ti también…quizá no podría soportarlo…-Tenia razón, sabia lo sensible que Zoey era respecto a ese tipo de cosas…me levante en seco, y camine hacia mi auto

-Oh Blaineley, por cierto, ¿Cómo estas con todo lo del…?-Pregunte sin saber bien como empezar, es que, ¿Qué podría preguntar? "¿Hey Blaineley, decidiste matar al bebe?"...

-Pues…decidí conservarlo…todos deben madurar algún día, quizá esto sea lo que necesito para hacerlo…-Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo sonreí también, me alegraba el modo en que se tomo la situación…-¿Qué esperas? Ve-

-Adiós Blaineley…-Me despedí, la rubia se quedo mientras me montaba en el auto, camino al apartamento de Zoey, la noche estaba muy fría ese día, cuando finalmente llegue, subí en el ascensor, esperando llegar al piso en el que estaba…

…

Finalmente llegue, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero no bajo llave, toque un par de veces, nadie respondió...

-Zoey…¿Estás ahí?-Pregunte curioso, al no oír respuesta, no pude evitar preocuparme un poco-Sabes, a pesar de que me gusta mucho el pasillo, me gustaría que abrieras la puerta-Dije con sarcasmo…de nuevo…nada…

Sin esperar, intente abrir la puerta, sorpresivamente, estaba abierta, al entrar, solo mire algunas cosas ahí…el espejo estaba roto, había una silla y una cuerda colgando del techo…pero afortunadamente, no estaba Zoey en ella, seguí buscando, encontré algunas manchas de sangre en su habitación, pero no había señal de ella…¿Dónde pudo haber ido?...Claro, después de la agradable charla que tuvo conmigo, supongo que pudo haber salido un rato…

Fui de nuevo a la sala, ahí encontré, en una pequeña mesa, su diario: Era color magenta, y estaba casi totalmente lleno, fui directamente a la última pagina, pero note que la pagina había sido arrancada. Suspire cansado, decidí volver a mi casa, no había caso seguir buscando, cuando llegue, note que alguien había forzado la cerradura de mi casa, de inmediato pensé que había sido un ladrón o algo así, que, gracias a la seguridad de esta asombrosa ciudad (nótese mi sarcasmo) era muy probable.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, solo para notar que había una pagina ensangrentada y arrancada colgada en el mueble de mi habitación, la tome sin pensarlo, y decidí leerla…

_Noah, si estás leyendo esto, significa que volviste a casa después de visitar la mía. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, mis intentos de suicidarme ya son solo meros recuerdos…por el momento…no intentes buscarme, necesito estar sola, ¿Irónico no? He notado que he pasado bastante tiempo en mi búsqueda desesperada por evitar la soledad, lo que me ha llevado a conocer gente como Mike, Sierra, Dawn, Trent, o Blaineley, lo cual en cierta forma agradezco…pero el momento que estoy atravesando…me involucra a mí, y no quiero que esto los afecte, Necesito tiempo para superarlo…y nadie puede ayudarme a hacerlo, no importa cuánto lo intentes…esto será algo que yo atraviese por mi cuenta, algo que yo me enfrente sola, necesito, bueno, dejar todo atrás…y quizá comenzar de nuevo…Sé que es difícil de entender, bueno, para ti no tanto, solo espero no me odies por esto, tenias razón, los busque a ustedes como manera de consolarme a mí misma, lo cual es patético, y espero que, cuando logre superar todo esto por mi cuenta, al igual que tu me superes y conozcas a alguien más…y después de esto…podamos vernos de nuevo, quizá…en algún momento…mándale mis saludos al Chef, quizá esté preocupado también, espero que no me odies demasiado…-Atte. Zoey_

-Cuando termine de leer, note la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba observando, pero pensé que sería mejor ignorarlo, debido a la para nada fácil situación…sinceramente, no estoy seguro de cómo sentirme…al menos se que esta bien…pero quizá haga esto solo para alejarse de nosotros, varios pensamientos comenzaron a correr por mi cabeza…unos decían que la odiara…por ser tan egoísta, y hacernos esto a nosotros…otros querían que la dejara…así podría seguir con mi increíblemente aburrida vida, y ella con la suya…y no estaba muy seguro de a cuales hacerles caso o no…así que, por primera vez en bastante tiempo…decidí dejarlos ir…y simplemente pensar en la nada…¿Interesante, no?...

…

* * *

**Zoey P.O.V.**

Noah finalmente quiso acostarse a dormir, lo mire un par de horas más, insegura de si realmente quería hacer esto o no…es difícil dejar todo ir…y, ahora que lo pienso, muchas personas han dejado todo ir por mi…cuando lo miro a los ojos, no puedo evitar pensar en…esa oscuridad…esa interesante oscuridad en sus ojos cafés, tan interesantes…tan profundos…me atreví a entrar, finalmente, seguí caminando hacia la autopista, buscando un taxi que pudiera llevarme lo más lejos posible…quizás…así las cosas salgan mejor la segunda vez…

...

* * *

**Noah P.O.V.**

Quince meses…

Pasaron Quince condenados meses…si, los cuento, ¿Algún problema? Puedes depositar tus quejas en el trasero de Owen y hacérmelas llegar, y ningún rastro de ella…posiblemente ya este muerta o se haya ido del país o algo así...así que no queda caso preocuparme a estas alturas. Las cosas cambiaron bastante en este tiempo, Blaineley tuvo a su Chris-ito, al cual llamo Josh, supongo sabrán porque,,, y si no, no estoy aquí para contarles…

El sigue igual de apestoso que antes, con Hatchet como Jefe de cocina, y su hijo Devon Joseph ayudándolo (Quizá por eso la comida ahora es mas…¿Comestible? Ahora vengo mas seguido, quizá para…recordar los buenos momentos, actualmente, acabo de publicar un libro (Después de leer doce mil quinientos cincuenta y tres, pensé en que…quizá…sería bueno escribir uno propio), ¿De que se trata? Sencillo, tenia un bolígrafo en mi mano derecha, un diario ajeno en la mano izquierda, unas experiencias agradables y no muy agradables en mi cabeza, y bastante tiempo libre, el libro es bastante famoso entre aquella personas que no se pasan las veinticuatro horas del día viendo TV y comiendo papas fritas (O sea…)

Ordene un sencillo Café y un sándwich vegetariano, estaba algo cansado ese día, que, para ser sincero, fue un desastre desde que me desperté, cuando finalmente me lo dieron, me senté en una mesa cercana, me dio curiosidad que, una chica enfrente de mí, estaba leyendo mi libro…

-Me sorprende que alguien aquí tenga buen gusto-Dije con ironía, ella solo rio levemente, tenia puesto un pasamontañas, que le cubría gran parte del cabello, que era corto y café, y unos anteojos oscuros, y en la forma en que leía el libro, no me dejaba ver bien su rostro, pensé en irme…pero desgraciadamente, me hablo…

-¿Hola, como estas?-Dijo la chica, yo me quede callado…concentrándome en mi comida…o lo que sea que este en mi plato…-Y bien…¿Qué acaso no eres…?-

-Si, si, soy Noah Hayden, el que escribió el sorprendente libro que estas leyendo, gracias por notarlo por cierto…-Dije irónico, sin despegar la vista de mi plato, ella me miro algo enfadada, pero sigui leyendo el libro, yo intente seguir comiendo, vi a mi alrededor, buscando otra mesa, pero, desgraciadamente, no había otra…

-Ehem… Disculpa pero…¿Qué te inspiro a hacer la historia?-Pregunto de nuevo la chica, seria, yo solo rodé los ojos

-Pues, contártelo duraría más tiempo del que le quedan a las arterias de esa chica-Dije señalando a una chica con un suéter rosa, hablando sobre no se que de sus antepasados, mientras comía una hamburguesa triple con queso, note que mi reloj estaba soñando, y decidí levantarme ya que tenía que asistir a una reunión ese día…-Quizás…otro día…-

-Vamos...soy buena escuchando…además, tengo algo de tiempo-Me dijo esbozándome una sonrisa, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco

-Fantástico, pues yo no…tengo una reunión en unas horas, lo siento-Dije terminando de comer mi sándwich de un bocado, y levantándome sin ánimo del asiento

-Vamos, cuéntala…y no te preocupes…no saldré "corriendo por la puerta" por eso…llevo unos meses sin oír una buena historia…-Dijo como en tono de burla, yo me detuve en seco…antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa…quizá la reunión podría esperar un poco mas…

**Y…Aquí esta el final alternativo, ¿Que tal estuvo, mal, bien, aceptable, patetico? Para mi estuvo...mucho menos…depresivo que el otro, pensé en cambiar solo la parte final, pero después decidí cambiar casi la mitad del episodio (Lo se, MESES por una mitad de episodio...), así que espero no haya estado tan mal.**

**Estoy pensando en hacer otro fic...algo parecido a este, quizá algo mas cercano al gore, pero bueeeeno, quizá lo suba en unos ****días, y en tanto a DTJM...Creo que estará "en reposo" por unas semanas mas, prefiero esperar a subir un capitulo mal hecho...**

**Bueno, ya acabaron las aburridas notas de autor, así que esto es todo, espero les haya gustado, y si les gusto, dejen Reviews, nos vemos!**


End file.
